Another World in Ninjago
by SweetHeart114
Summary: There's a secret that a certain ninja has been keeping secret for far too long. But when trouble arises and his life gets put on the line, he puts his trust in his best friend to protect him. With more than just his ninja family at stake, who will be the first to uncover the secret, who will be captured, and what is happening to the missing people. Who knows? It's a secret.
1. Chapter 1 - Targeted

_**Ok, so this story has been a work in progress (Along with another that still has yet to get anywhere at all). I think I have an idea of where to go with this, and I think it will be a good story. Enjoy and let me know what you think so far.**_

All was quiet. The residents of the Airjitzu Temple were relaxed, no new foes to be found. It was calm enough that a certain blue ninja had decided to go out on a "patrol" of the city. In reality, it was his way of finding something to do after hours of training and video games.

Of course, he wore his casual clothes, blue beanie with black jeans and a blue and white jacket. He walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his jacket pockets, listening for trouble or danger.

As he rounded the corner, his communicator went off. He glanced around, making sure it was clear, then slipped silently into an alleyway.

"What's up?" he asked, answering the call.

"Police are asking for backup at the bank," Kai's voice replied. "We're heading out so meet us there."

"Got it," Jay nodded.

The call ended quickly. Jay turned ran back out into the street. It was only a block from him, so he ran. He arrived on the scene, spinning into his gi. He ran over to a police officer.

"Another ninja, great," the officer smiled.

"Another ninja?" Jay questioned.

"One of your friends is already in there," the officer told them.

Jay shrugged it off, searching for his way in. On the second floor, an opened window stood out to him. He airjitzus up to it, crawling inside. He looked around, taking everything in. The place was a disaster, and there were terrified people around the room. They look to him with hope.

"Jay?" Lloyd's voice echoed over the earpiece he created for everyone. "We're here. What's the situation?"

"Come in through and open second floor window and evacuate the people," Jay said. "I'm going after the thieves. I'll call for backup if needed."

"Be careful, Jay," Nya voice replied.

Jay tuned out the rest other his team's conversation as he ran towards the main floor. More people scattered the area.

"All of you, get to the second floor," Jay said quietly. "You'll be evacuated from there."

Everyone slowly and silently made their way upstairs. Jay turned and walked towards the open vault. He stopped, hearing fighting inside. He looked inside, seeing a grey ninja taking on at least five guys dressed in black.

Jay locked eyes with the new ninja, then jumped in to help them. Jay had the element of surprise on his side and managed to take down two bad guys in one move. Two more came at him. He flipped over them and kicked one in the back. The second ran straight into the wall. Jay spun around as the grey ninja punched the last man into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Jay smiled under his mask.

"We make a great team, huh," Jay chuckled.

Jay extended his hand, hoping to greet them and know who it was. The grey ninja grabbed his arm, flipping him over and onto his back. Jay moaned, looking up at the grey ninja.

"What was that about?" Jay asked.

Jay rolled onto his stomach, only for the grey ninja's foot to dig into his back. Jay collapsed, unable to get up with the extra weight on his back. He turned to his earpiece, hoping to get backup.

"Guys, I-" Jay started.

The grey ninja grabbed the earpiece from Jay, dropping it and shattering it with one step.

"Hey! I need that!" Jay shouted.

The grey ninja, keeping one foot on Jay, moved from his line of sight. Jay felt hands on his wrists as they were pulled behind him. Jay squirmed, trying to get out from under the grey ninja. As he went to cry out for help, a cloth was jammed in his mouth. The weight was lifted off him, but he couldn't move in the position he was in.

Jay let out a muffled cry for help. He looked up as the grey ninja knelt beside him.

"I think I heard him!" Lloyd's voice called out. "Over here!"

"I'll be back for you," the grey ninja said.

Jay looked up as his blue eyes met theirs. They were the exact same colour.

"I'll get you yet," the grey ninja said.

The grey ninja slipped out of the vault and dashed off in another direction. Moments later, the rest of Jay's team appeared from the opposite direction.

"Jay!" they all cried out to him.

They ran to his side, Kai and Lloyd untying his hands and Cole pulling the cloth from his mouth.

"Looks like you were beat," Cole sighed.

"We stopped the bad guys but-" Jay started.

"We?" Lloyd questioned.

"Was there someone else with you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, a grey ninja," Jay said.

"Grey ninja?" the others a questioned.

"Yeah, he, she, whoever they were helped stop the bad guys, then turned and tried to kidnap me," Jay explained.

"Did you catch a name?" Kai asked.

"Did you see their face?" Cole asked.

"Did they say anything to you?" Lloyd asked.

"They said that they would come back for me and get me," Jay said, worriedly. "It sounded like a girl and she had dark blue eyes like mine."

"Odd," Zane said. "I think it's best we do some research and keep Jay protected to avoid him getting captured."

The others all nodded. They turned and left, leaving Jay alone with Cole.

"They never said what they wanted with you?" Cole asked.

Jay shook his head. Cole sighed, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Then you aren't leaving my sight until we figure this out," Cole grinned.

Jay nodded as the two left. But a thought lingered in his mind. One that he didn't want to think about. That he would end up in the enemy's hands. Why would they target him, though. He was nothing special compared to the others, especially Lloyd. Cole had super strength, Kai and Nya both were able to hold their own in a battle, Zane was a freaking robot and Lloyd, well, you know about him.

"Jay?"

Jay snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Cole and Kai looking at him worried.

"You zoned out," Cole said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I just need some rest," Jay sighed.

Jay pushed past Kai and Cole, walking towards the Temple. Kai and Cole exchanged worried glances before Cole ran after Jay. Cole walked into Jay's room, seeing him lying on his bed, looking at book.

"Is there something else wrong?" Cole asked him.

"Why me?" Jay answered quietly.

Cole sighed, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Jay's bed and sat behind him.

"You know, you haven't spoken much about this mysterious grey ninja yet," Cole told him. "Why don't you tell me more about him, and then maybe we can figure this out."

"I guess," Jay shrugged.

He sat up, looking up at Cole. Cole waited silently for Jay to continue.

"When I arrived there, the police officers told me that there was already someone in there," he started. "I assumed it was one of you guys and went on not questioning it. Afterwards, I learned it wasn't one of you guys, but they seemed to be on my side. We defeated the bad guys, and a went to thank them for their help. Then the attacked me, pinning me down against the ground."  
"They must be pretty strong," Cole sighed.

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "Afterwards, I tried to cry for help, but the gagged me. They tied my hands and feet together. That was when you guys came. Of course, they said they would still get me, then left just before you came."  
"And it sounded like a girl," Cole thought about it.

"The blue eyes still confuse me," Jay sighed. "No one in the history of Ninjago has had blue eyes like mine except for any other elemental master of Lightning. It's just not adding up."  
"No, it's not," Cole replied. "But we'll figure this out, I promise. They won't get you, Jay."

Jay nodded, although a feeling in his gut was telling him that promise would go unfulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who to Trust?

Cole and Jay jumped to their feet, hearing the alarm echoing around the Temple.

"Looks like two break ins in one day," Cole sighed. "You coming with us?"  
Jay nodded, getting off his bed and to his feet. He followed Cole closely towards the mainroom, meeting with the others as they rushed out. They summoned their dragons and flew towards the city.

"Hey Lloyd, what's the problem?" Cole asked.

"Break in at the museum of history," Lloyd replied. "Lots of people reported entering with weapons. They requested mandatory backup."

"Ok," Cole nodded.

They dived down towards the museum, landing outside.

"Travel in pairs, guys," Lloyd said.

Jay looked to Cole, hoping Cole would stay with him. Cole ran over to Jay, and they all walked in.

"Stay together and stay in touch," Lloyd whispered.

Kai and Nya made their way towards the art history area, Zane and Lloyd walked towards the animal section while and Jay followed Cole towards the hall of villainy. Jay constantly watched his back and Cole could feel the tension.

"Look who came to the rescue again," a voice rang out around them.

Jay tensed, recognizing the voice. It was the person from before.

"I guess you were too scared to come alone again."

Jay and Cole took fighting stances, looking around for the source of the voice. They both jumped and dodged a vengestone net by only a couple seconds.

"You see, you aren't the only one who brought friends with them, blue ninja," the voice said.

Cole and Jay looked up as a cage fell on them. Cole ran toward the bars, trying to pull them apart. Then stopped when the grey ninja stepped forwards. Four more ninja, dressed all in black came out, pointing dart guns at the trapped ninja. Cole backed up, forming a defensive barrier between them and Jay.

"It seems you caught more than the needed one," one of the black ninja said.

"Well, he can join us," the grey ninja replied. "That is, unless blue here will join us willingly to spare his friend."

Jay gulped, hiding behind Cole.

"You won't get him," Cole hissed.

Jay remained silent, not saying anything.

"Cole," Jay said softly.

Cole turned and looked at the blue ninja.

"I'm going to go with them either way," Jay said. "If I can have you go free, then I want you to go."

"But Jay," Cole started to argue.

"Go find the others, make sure they're alright," Jay told him. "I'll be fine."

"Jay, I can't leave you with them," Cole said.

"Please, Cole," Jay begged. "It would be better on the team if they only lost me. You'll find me, I know you will."

Cole hesitated, but then nodded. He gave Jay a quick hug.

"I'll come with you," Jay told the ninja. "Just let Cole go."

The grey ninja snapped her fingers. The cage lifted, releasing them.

"Earth ninja, you are free to go," the grey ninja said.

"Be careful," Cole whispered to Jay.

Jay nodded. The grey ninja walked up to Jay, holding him as Cole ran off. Then something slipped into Jay's arm. He yelped, looking down. Then his vision blurred and he blacked out.

"Let's go," the grey ninja said.

Her group followed her out, carrying the now unconscious blue ninja with them. They climbed into a black van, leaving with the blue ninja.

* * *

"Cole!"

"Jay!"

"Where are you guys?"

The others had already regrouped and we're now searching for their missing brothers.

"I don't understand where they could be," Nya moaned.

"Cole!" Kai shouted.

He dashed forwards, seeing Cole wandering the halls confused. Cole looked up and sighed with relief, running towards them.

"Where's Jay?" Lloyd asked him.

"The grey ninja from before got him," Cole said. "I tried to help but couldn't do anything without being captured too."

Cole sighed.

"I promised to protect him and I failed," he mumbled.

"We'll find him, Cole," Lloyd told him. "Let's get back to the Temple and figure this out."

Cole nodded as they left the museum.

* * *

 **Jay woke up, feeling something off. Then he remembered what had just happened and sprang upright into a sitting position.**

"Whoa, calm down there!"

Jay looked up and sighed in relief, falling back on the bed.

"It's only you," he sighed.

"What are you implying?"

Jay smiled and shrugged. She laughed at him, causing him to chuckle.

"It's been so long," Jay smiled to her.

"It has," she grinned. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, sis," Jay replied. "But why am I here? What happened?"

"You are both in danger."

Jay looked up as a familiar face walked in. Jay smiled.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Jay," he smiled. "How have you been doing?"

"Great, Mr Oakland," Jay replied. "I've learned about my elemental power and made some new friends."

"So, the rumours going around here are true," Mr Oakland smiled. "One of our own is in fact a ninja."

"Do they know about the secret?" Jay's sister asked.

"Jane, you know we aren't supposed to tell anyone about us," Jay turned to her. "Even though there have been countless times where I've wanted to, I haven't given them the slightest clue to it."

Jay's smile faded when he saw Mr Oakland hold out a page. On the front of it, it showed a young boy, a pair of wolf-ears popping out from his head and a grey is brown tail behind him.

"He went missing last night," Mr Oakland sighed. "Along with five other children, all about your ages. All like us."

"What do you think this means?" Jay asked.

"I believe you could both be possible targets for whoever is taking these people," Mr Oakland explained. "Meaning you are both in danger."

"Do we know what's happening to these missing kids?" Jay asked.

"No one knows," Jane sighed. "For all we know, they could be killed."

Jay nodded.

"I ask that you remain here until it's safe to return to your normal life," Mr Oakland said.

"What about my teammates?" Jay asked.

"What about them?" Mr Oakland asked.

"They're going to be worried sick about me," Jay explained. "They need to know I'm Ok."

"I didn't think about that," Mr Oakland asked.

"If we call, it could be tracked," Jane sighed.

"Jay, I need to know who you trust the most from your team," Mr Oakland said.

Jay was silent, thinking for a moment. He trusted Nya, but she was also stubborn. Same with Kai. He could trust Zane, but he didn't really feel like it would be easy to get to him. That left Cole and Lloyd. Lloyd was the leader, and if they had to pull someone way to help, he wouldn't want it to be Lloyd.

"Cole," Jay said.

"Earth ninja," Jane nodded.

"Alright," Mr Oakland nodded. "Jane, can you get a change of clothes for him, and then you can both go find him. Bring him back here, just don't let anyone follow you or know it's you. Especially the rest of your team, Jay."

Jay nodded. Mr Oakland turned and walked out of the room. Jay shook his head as two reddish brown wolf ears popped out. They had blue tips on them, and his tail was rather similar.

"When did you tip them?" Jane smiled, turning to the dresser.

"A couple weeks ago," Jay replied. "I wanted to do something with them."

"It suits you," Jane grinned.

Jay stood up off the bed and caught a grey ninja suit that Jane tossed him.

"I remember these things," Jay laughed. "Good times."

Jane slipped into her side of the room as Jay changed, brushing her hair out.

"So, how have the other ninja been treating you?" Jane asked.

"Pretty nicely," Jay answered. "How have things been here while I was away?"

"A bit boring to be honest," Jane sighed. "I've missed my big bro being here."

"I've missed my lil sisa," Jay teased.

"You agreed you would never call me that again," Jane turned, glaring at Jay.

Jay simply smirked and shrugged. Jane laughed, shaking her head as she walked with him to the door.

"What now?" Jay asked.

"We head out to get Cole," Jane smiled.

Jay nodded as they walked into a larger area. Jay smiled as young children laughed and ran around careless of the outside world. Jay smiled as a young boy with cat ears and a long, skinny tail ran up to him.

"Blue Jay's back!" he shouted.

A group of kids ran up to them, asking questions with a couple of the really young kits playing with Jay's tail and admiring the blue tips.

"Looks like I was missed by a lot of people," Jay joked with Jane.

"Alright, kits and pups," Mr Oakland called out. "Break it up! Jay and his sister are busy at the moment."

All the young children moaned in disappointment.

"You can play with him later," Mr Oakland added.

The moans turned into cheers as they ran off in different directions.

"Thanks, Mr Oakland," Jay sighed.

"Don't thank me," Mr Oakland shook his head. "You know what to do. Get going before those kits and pups tear you apart."

Jay and Jane chuckled, then ran off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets

Cole watched out the Temple window from his room. He sighed, resting his chin in his hands on the window ledge. He was constantly awaiting news from Jay, hoping the blue ninja would come home safely, or give them some sign that he needed help. Cole sighed as laughter erupted from below him, the others having been mid-round in a game. Cole sighed and pushed open his window. He climbed onto the ledge, then jumped to the tree near the ledge. He landed on it before walking towards the base of the tree. He sat on the branch, sighing. He looked out off the island, wishing he had gone with Jay in the first place.

"Now!"

Cole yelped, feeling someone jump and push him out of the tree and sent him toppling to the ground. Another person landed on him, pinning him to the ground. Cole twisted and turned, unable to move.

"I've got him!"

Cole realized that this was the same person that took Jay from him. It was the same voice.

"Help!"

That's all Cole could do, shout and hope his team heard him. He felt something in his arm, and realized they were injecting something into him.

"Let him go!"

Cole glanced up to see Kai and Lloyd running to help him. He felt himself being lifted up as a second ninja, another one in grey, walked into his view and stood between him, and Kai and Lloyd. Kai and Lloyd both took a defensive stance in front of the other ninja. He raised an eyebrow at them, chuckling.

"You want to go? Bring it on," he mocked.

Cole's eyes went wide, hearing hearing the voice. He looked and saw Kai and Lloyd were unshaken and clearly didn't recognize it like he did.

"We've got what we want, let's just get out of here," the ninja holding him said.

The second nodded, looking at Kai and Lloyd. Ad he stepped to walk away, Kai ran at him. He spun around grabbing Kai by the hand and sending him flying in a circle before toppling towards Lloyd. Lloyd jumped and dodged Kai, allowing him to roll to a stop. Lloyd ran at the second, swinging a kick. THe grey ninja jumped and dodged it, but Lloyd was prepared for it. He sent a punch and hit the ninja in the side of the head. He tumbled, holding his cheek.

"Oh, it's on now," he muttered.

He ran at Lloyd, sending and landing hit after hit before landing a final blow and sending the green ninja into the wall. He panted, glaring at the green ninja. Kai slowly took a fighting stance, catching the grey ninja's attention.

"Do you want some too?" the ninja taunted.

"You can't do this and expect to get away with it," Kai muttered.

"But I am," he taunted.

He then turned and ran after his partner and Cole. They jumped off the island, much to Cole's terror, only to land on a helicopter awaiting them and took off. The grey ninja holding him sat him against the wall, and strapped him in place. Cole then realized he couldn't move a muscle. He glanced down to see Kai and Lloyd watching as he was taken away, and Zane and Nya watched from the doorway out.

The grey ninja that had fought them turned and waved tauntingly.

"Alright, course is set," the other said.

Cole realized he was trapped, and the others were coming after him. These were also the people that took Jay, so maybe he could break the blue ninja out and get back to the others. He turned and tuned into the conversation in front of him.

"Do you want him knocked out?"

"No, he'll cooperate."

"How do you know?"

"He trusts me like I trust him."

"Who are you?"

They both turned to Cole when he asked that. They looked at each other.

"Can I tell him?"

"Mr Oakland did say not to let him know."

"Mr Oakland said not to let the others know it was me. He said nothing about telling him."

Cole watched them remove their hoods. He saw one was a girl, with bright sapphire eyes, reddish brown hair pulled into a braid over her shoulder with freckles covering her nose and cheeks. He turned and looked at the other, only to confirm his suspicions. He dropped his gaze.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry we had to do this, Cole," he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Cole asked. "Why Jay?"

"I had to," Jay replied. " My life is in danger."

"How?" Cole asked.

Jay sighed, looking at the girl with him. She nodded, then shook her head and allowed two wolf ears to peek out from her hair. Cole looked shocked for a moment before turning to Jay to see had ears and a tail too.

"What are you?" Cole muttered.

"We are like what you call werewolves, but we don't hurt other people," Jay explained. "Our goal is to live in peace and harmony with your kind."

"But all the pups our age have been disappearing," the girl cut in. "Jay and I are in danger, but we need your help in case you ninja need to be involved."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Cole asked.

"We're um….twins," Jay said. "She is my sister, Jane."

"That explains why you two looks so similar," Cole muttered.

"Mr Oakland says he wants him knocked out until we get there," Jane turned to Jay. "Do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do it," Jay muttered.

"What are you doing?" Cole frowned.

Cole watched Jane hand Jay a small syringe with a clear liquid in it. Cole looked up and met Jay's eyes as the blue ninja approached him.

"It will only pinch, Cole," he said softly.

"Jay, where are you taking me?" Cole asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"We have to," Jay sighed.

"Normal humans aren't allowed in our home," Jane cut in. "We're going to be sneaking you in and giving you somewhere safe to get in and out. It's all under our leaders orders for our protection."

Cole nodded, and felt a pinch in his arm. He looked to his right and saw Jay on his knees, the syringe in Cole's arm as he injected the liquid.

"I'll see you once we're safe," Jay smiled, patting Cole's shoulder. "I promise."

Cole nodded, knowing Jay would be right, and he was safe. Then Cole feel into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revealing to Him

Jay was silent for the rest of the ride. He sat beside Cole in the copter and Jane watched around them for any signs of a threat. Once they arrived at the base, almost an hour after they knocked Cole out, they hovered in the air as a door opened below them, revealing the landing pad. They landed on it as the door closed. Jay unstrapped Cole as a group of werewolves carried a stretcher over to them. With Jane's help, they got Cole onto the stretcher, strapping him down to it.

"Cover his head," Jane whispered. "No one can know he's human."

Jay nodded. He took the hoodie Cole was wearing and pulled his hood over his head, covering everything but his face.

"This way," Mr Oakland called to them.

Jay and Jane both took one side of the stretcher and pushed it behind Mr Oakland. Jay saw people watching them from afar as they moved through the main room. Jay kept his eyes on Mr Oakland ahead of him, casting glances at Cole and the earth ninja moaned and moved.

"He's waking up," Jane whispered.

Mr Oakland unlocked a door and let them in. After they were in and the lights came on, the door closed behind him and Mr Oakland locked it shut. Jay and Jane locked the stretch in place and together, they moved Cole onto a bed. Jay moved to Cole's head, holding him down as Jane and Mr Oakland attached a chain from the corner of the bed to Cole's left ankle. Jay glanced to Cole and saw the earth ninja was waking up.

"Hey buddy," Jay smiled.

Cole moaned, looking around.

"Where are we?" Cole muttered.

"You're in a sanctuary, Cole," Mr Oakland answered.

Cole looked up, confused.

"Cole, this is Mr Oakland," Jay introduced him. "He's been helping my sister and myself since we were first brought here."

Cole nodded. He went to stand up, but found the chain on his ankle.

"What's going on?" Cole frowned.

"It's a safety precaution," Mr Oakland explained. "We were unsure how you would react, and needed to keep you in here."

"What would happen if I left?" Cole asked.

"You could get yourself killed," Mr Oakland answered.

"What?" Cole cried, looking back and forth between Mr Oakland and Jay.

"It's kind of a hatred thing," Jay flinched. "Most of the kits here aren't very fond of people like you."

"But your like me," Cole said.

"Not like that," Jay moaned.

"What he's trying to say is that everyone here don't like humans," Jane cut in.

"Oh," Cole muttered.

"But we have been dealing with an issue with our Werewolf tribe," Mr Oakland cut in. "One that could use a human's touch."

Cole looked up, listening.

"Recently, a group of werewolf pups have disappeared," Mr Oakland explained. "All the twins age."

"Twins?" Cole questioned.  
"Us, Cole," Jay said.

"Our tribe is rather small, but the kits from the Felines are starting to worry about the disappearances," Mr Oakland continued.

"What do you want me to do?" Cole asked. "I'm not a werewolf, or a feline, or anything like that."

"That's why we need you," Jane said. "We need someone who we can contact if we need help, and someone to be an outside source."

"How will I get in and out?" Cole asked. "You said they hate me."

"We'll give you fake ears and tail," Jay smiled. "That way, when you come, they won't know."

"What about you?" Cole looked at Jay. "What are you going to do?"

"Jay is going to return with you, trying not to let anyone get suspicious," Mr Oakland said. "That way, you can tell us if anything happens to him, and if he needs help."

Jay smiled at Cole, who nodded.

"So, will you help us?" Jane asked.

"Of course," Cole smiled.

"You must understand that this must remain a secret between the four of us," Mr Oakland insisted. "No one else can know about this unless something bad happens."

"Bad as in what?" Cole asked.

"Bad as in they get Jay," Mr Oakland said, pointing at Jay.

Cole glanced at Jay and saw him looking away, flinching at the mention of his name. Cole turned and saw Jane handing him a wolf tail and ears. He looked up at her.

"Anytime you come here, you'll need to wear these," she told him. "Especially right now."

Cole nodded. With Jay and Jane's help, he was able to get the tail and ears on.

"Now, you two should head home," Mr Oakland said. "I'll be in touch, Jay."

"Alright," Jay nodded.

Mr Oakland unchained Cole as Jane and Jay hugged each other tightly.

"Be careful, alright?" Jane whispered.  
"I'm always careful," Jay replied.

Jane smiled at Cole before turning and leaving the boys alone. Cole slid off the bed and looked at Jay.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Cole asked.

"Nothing," Jay answered. "We can't let them know. This is between me and you for my sake."

Cole sighed, nodding. Jay pulled on his sweater, zipping it up before turning to Cole.

"We should move before anyone comes and sees us," Jay told him.

Cole nodded. Jay opened the door, peeking out. Jay opened the door further and lead Cole out. Cole looked around, seeing all different sorts of people. There were of course ones like Jay, werewolves, and the Felines that were part cat. He saw people with bird wings and people with spots on them.

"In case you're wondering, we're chameleons," a voice called out.

Cole jumped as a girl appeared in front of them.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," she said.

Cole was startled as she looked at him and moved around him as if she were to attack him. Jay stepped between them.

"Come on, Lily," Jay moaned. "Leave him alone."

"But where is he from? Is he human?" she asked.

"We're kind of busy with something, so please leave us some space," Jay moaned.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you," she said.

Cole turned to Jay as she disappeared.

"Those chameleons can't keep their noses out of anyone's business," Jay sighed.

Cole looked around as he followed Jay. He saw people glance at them, but they continued with their own things. Cole turned to Jay as he opened a door.

"Come on," Jay whispered.

He opened the door and let Cole out before following him. Cole looked around and realized they were in a thick forest. They started walking away from the building.

"Why don't we just summon our dragons?" Cole asked.

"If you want to try an summon your dragon is this forest, be my guest," Jay said. "Have fun trying to get through."

Cole looked up, trying to find the sky. All he could see where leaves and branches. He sighed and continued walking. It was going to be a long trip home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hidden Bonding

Kai, Lloyd, Nya and Zane smiled as Cole and Jay landed on the island surrounding the Temple.

"Are you guys alright?" Kai asked.

"You've been gone for almost a week, Jay," Nya cried, hugging her boyfriend.

"I'm fine," Jay smiled. "Right Cole?"  
"Yeah, we're both fine," Cole nodded.

"Well, Zane's just finished dinner," Lloyd said. "Are you two hungry?"

"Starving," Cole joked.

They all laughed as they walked inside. Jay turned and gave Cole a quick wink before they entered the kitchen. The scents of the meal filled the air can caused them all to drool. Moments later, the room was also filled with chatter and laughter as everyone talked about people.

"And Kai wouldn't stop freaking out over it," Lloyd laughed.

"Oh, haha," Kai muttered. "At least I wasn't pacing in the same stop so long that the floor started to cave."

"It did not!" Lloyd argued back.

"It might as well have," Nya chimed in.

They all laughed as Lloyd was losing the argument.

"What happened to you two anyways?" Zane asked, turning the subject to Jay and Cole.  
"We'd rather not talk about it," Jay said.

"Did something bad happen?" Kai asked.  
"No, I just don't want to talk about it," Jay answered.

"Well, who's up for a round of video games?" Cole asked.

"Me!" the others all cheered.

They ran out to start figuring out what to play, and Jay smiled at Cole.  
"Thanks for the save," he said softly.

"No problem," Cole answered. "We're in this together."

"Yeah, we are," Jay nodded.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Kai called out. "We're starting!"

Cole and Jay raced to the gaming room, finding the others picking characters and getting ready to start. The next several hours were spent playing, arguing and laughing. Then Zane finally took control and shut the TV off, sending everyone to bed. They all moaned, but knew better than to argue with the nindroid.

Jay and Cole walked into their room, looking around. Cole turned to the blue ninja as he shook his head and his ears popped out from his hair.

"How do you hide those so well?" Cole asked him.

"Lots and lots of practise," Jay answered.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Cole asked.  
"When we're wearing our masks, sometimes," Jay answered. "It's more annoying when I'm taking my mask off to try to keep them hidden."

Cole nodded, understanding.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower before bed," Jay added.

Cole nodded before Jay disappeared into their shared bathroom. Cole sat on his bed and pulled out his sketchbook. He started drawing whatever came to his mind, humming softly to himself. He looked up, seeing Jay now in his pajamas on the end of his bed. He was drying his tail with the towel, and then reached to his ears.

"What'cha drawing?" he asked.

Cole turned the sketchbook and showed him.

"That's cute," Jay smiled.

Cole turned it and looked at it himself. He realized he was drawing an image of him and Jay with his ears out and tail showing. Cole flushed bright red as Jay laughed.

"We should get some sleep," Jay chuckled, tossing the towel over the bathroom door.

Cole nodded, setting his sketchbook aside. He turned and looked out the window between their beds and saw an almost full moon shining outside of the Temple. Then a question popped into his head.

"Do you ever howl at the moon?" he asked.

Jay looked up, startled.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"Do you, um, howl?" Cole asked again.

"It's mostly the young pups goofing off," Jay answered, lying back on his bed. "But yes, I can bark and howl."

Cole nodded. He lost himself to his thoughts for a while. Then he had another question. He was about to ask Jay when he heard a soft snoring next to him. He sighed, smiling as Jay slept softly. Cole turned and pulled his sketchbook back onto his lap, not feeling tired yet. He looked at his sketch of him and Jay, then sighed.

"You should be asleep," a voice said softly.

Cole looked around, confused. He slowly slid off his bed, looking around.

"Cole?" Jay moaned.

"Someone's here," Cole whispered.

Jay sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Cole, seeing him tensed up.

"Are you sure you aren't overreacting?" Jay asked.

"I know I heard a voice," Cole muttered.

Jay shook his head, turning his back to Cole and sliding off his bed. He looked around before turning to Cole. As he did, he watched a man grab Cole from behind, trapping his arms behind his back and holding a knife to his throat. Jay's eyes widened and he took a fighting stance as Cole stood still, terrified.

"Look at our little predicament," the man taunted.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jay growled, his ears pointed back.

"You, of course," he answered. "But I know there is more to you than meets the eyes. For example-"

He brought the knife up and ran it along Cole's cheek, drawing blood. Cole flinched, clearly trying not to cry or scream.

"I know your little friend here knows your little secret," he smirked. "And he's the only one here who does."

"What are you implying?" Jay growled.

"That if a certain werewolf were to refuse to come with me, he might not live to see the sun rise again," the man grinned. "Your choice."

Jay looked to Cole, seeing he was trapped. Cole locked eyes with Jay.

"Jay, please," Cole whispered.

Jay sighed, dropping his head.

"Can you let us change first?" Jay asked. "So we aren't in our pajamas."

The man sighed, pushing Cole towards Jay. Cole stumbled and spun around.

"Make it quick," he muttered.

Cole and Jay quickly grabbed a change of clothes from the dressers and ran into the bathroom.

"What do we do?" Cole whispered. "We can't just go with him."

"If we try to scream and wake the others, he will surely kill, or at least hurt someone," Jay answered.

"But we can't just go with him," Cole insisted.

"We won't," Jay answered.

Cole watched Jay pull a pad of paper and a pen from the drawer.

"How long has that been in there?" Cole asked.

"A while," Jay replied.

Cole pulled on his hoodie as Jay scribbled down a quick note for the others. Jay tucked his ears away and hide his tail as Cole looked at the note.

"Where are you hiding it?" Cole asked.

Jay crumpled the note and wrapped it with his pajamas.

"So, are we going with him?" Cole asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Jay answered.

Cole sighed, dropping his gaze. Jay placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Cole to look up at him.

"We'll be fine, Cole," Jay assumed him. "At least, you should be fine."

Cole nodded. Jay turned and opened the door, leading them out. Cole looked up and saw three others with the man that originally broke in.

"Alright, tie them up and gag them," the man ordered. "We've got places to go."


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets Unknown

Kai wandered into the kitchen to the scent of Zane cooking. He looked and saw only Nya and Lloyd at the table.

"Are Jay and Cole still asleep?" Kai asked.

"Somehow, yeah," Lloyd yawned.

"Someone should go wake them, or they'll miss breakfast," Zane added.

Kai nodded, turning and walking out of the kitchen. He stopped outside of the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Guys! Time to get up!" he called.

he waited a moment for a response, but never got one. He frowned and pushed open the door. He saw both the boys beds were unmade; the sheets were tossed everywhere and their pajamas were piled in clumps on their beds.

"This can't be good," Kai muttered.

He turned and raced back to the kitchen. Nya and Lloyd jumped to their feet as Zane moved the last of the food onto a plate.

"They're gone!" Kai cried out, stopping in the doorway.

"What do you mean by that?" Lloyd frowned.

"Go look for yourselves," Kai answered.

Lloyd, Nya and Zane rushed past Kai, who followed closely after them. They ran into the bedroom, looking around.

"Something happened in here," Lloyd said. "Split up and see if you guys can find anything."

They nodded. Zane went into their bathroom, looking around. Lloyd started looking through drawers with Nya while Kai looked around on the beds. He moved Cole's pajamas, looking for a note or anything and found his sketchbook. He frowned and picked it up.

"Look at this," he called out.

Lloyd turned.

"We all know about Cole's sketch-" Lloyd cut himself off.

"Does Jay have wolf ears?" Zane asked from the bathroom.

"In the photo, yeah," Nya nodded.

"Something is seriously wrong here," Kai said. "Cole always puts his sketchbook on his nightstand, and it would be closed."

Lloyd took the sketchbook from Kai as the red ninja kept looking through things. When he got to Jay's bed, he moved the pajamas and saw a crumpled piece of paper.

"Look at that," Nya pointed.

Kai picked it up and uncrumpled it.

"A note," Kai said.

"What's it say?" Lloyd asked.

Kai turned as Zane walked up beside him, giving the note to the nindroid.

"This is very important, and their are now lives on the line," Zane read. "By the time you find this, Cole and I will be long gone. They are after me, but Cole knows to much so they took him too. I don't know what they want, but we need help. Please, call the number below and say that I'm in trouble. It's our last hope. Signed, Jay."

"Except we have one problem," Kai pointed out. "The piece of paper with the number is ripped off."

"Split up and find it," Lloyd ordered. "We can't waste a second."

They all nodded and started searching the room. It was only a matter of minutes before Nya cried out as she held the ripped paper up. It was tucked in one of the bathroom drawers. They raced out of the room to call the number and try to figure out what was going on.

* * *

 **Cole woke up and looked around. He knew he was locked in a cell, he had been for a couple hours. He was still drowsy from when they knocked not only him, but Jay. He just didn't know where Jay was anymore. He was trapped in the cell with his ankles tied together and his hands chained above his head. His feet were hanging just above the ground, and he couldn't move. A cloth covered his mouth, silencing him, but he didn't care. He was just worried about where Jay was.**

"You both have five minutes, make it quick," a voice said.

Cole looked up as the door was pulled open and Jay was thrown in. Cole squirmed, trying to get to Jay. The blue ninja moaned as he pushed himself up. He saw Cole's feet and quickly looked up.

"Cole?" he questioned.

Cole nodded, letting out a couple muffled cries. Jay climbed to his feet and reached up for Cole's gag. He barely could reach and, but managed to pull it down.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Cole blurted out.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this mess," Jay muttered.

"I'd rather be here with you, than leave you along in their hands," Cole answered.

Jay smiled weakly at Cole.

"Do you know what they want?" Cole asked.

"No," Jay sighed. "They won't let me leave their sights, though. I'm clearly important for something, I just wish I knew what."

"What about me?" Cole asked.

"Their keeping you here to keep me what they call "tamed"," Jay muttered. "I do anything out of place, and they'll hurt you."

"It's blackmail," Cole frowned.

"It's why they brought you too," Jay sighed. "But they might do something else with you since you know where the sanctuary is."

Jay spun around as the door flew open.

"So he does know, little Liar," a man hissed.

Jay panicked but was thrown against the wall. Cole heard Jay moan, but his head snapped back to the man when he saw a knife pointed at him. Cole's eyes went wide as he froze.

"Scared?" he taunted.

Cole turned and saw Jay looking them.

"If you try anything, wolf, this knife will kill him," the man threatened.

Jay sank to the floor, sighing. He looked up at Cole, who had turned back to the man.

"Where is the sister?" he snarled.

"What?" Cole questioned.

"His sister!" he snapped, pointing at Jay. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Cole answered.

"He doesn't know," Jay frowned. "She left and went into hiding to avoid you."

The man threw the knife and Jay yelped as it dug into the wall next to his head. He pulled the gag back over Cole's mouth. Jay turned as the man stormed up to him.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

He pulled the knife from the wall and held it close to Jay's face.

"She never said where she was going," Jay growled.

The man glared at him for several moments. Then he spun and threw the knife. Cole's screams were muffled as the knife dug into his shin.

"Cole!" Jay cried out.

Cole dropped his head, closing his eyes a tears slipped down his cheeks. The man turned and yanked the knife from Cole's leg, causing another encore of screaming from him. Jay jumped to his feet and the man spun to him and pointed the knife at him.

"We're going," he muttered.

He grabbed Jay by the wrist and started dragging him out. Cole watched with pain in his eyes.

"You can't leave him like that!" Jay cried out.

"Someone will come and deal with him," the man replied. "Let's go."

Jay glanced back at Cole before behind shoved out of the room. The door swung shut, and Cole was left alone. He dropped his head, letting out a shaky sigh through the gag. His leg burned and screamed in pain, and his cheek stung where the cut was from his tears.


	7. Chapter 7 - One Piece at a Time

Cole looked up as the door opened again and two men walked in. Between them, they had a stretcher that had restraints on them.

"Alright, buddy," one said. "Stay calm and work with us and there will be no issues."

Cole watched them as they worked. One moved Cole's legs onto the stretcher while the other held it still. He reached up and took off the chains and lowered Cole onto the bed. Cole felt the chains around his ankles come undone as a strap was tightened above his knees. One man moved his hands to sit on his stomach before strapping another strap over his arms and chest. Cole looked up as they nodded and took their positions of either side.

Cole watched in silence as the wheeled him out of the cell. The light outside blinded him for a moment, but he quickly recovered when he heard Jay shouting.

"Let go of me! You can't do this!"

Cole felt panic surround him as Jay shouted in a frightened tone. Then he was brought into a room where he suddenly felt terrified like Jay. He looked around from where he was tied down to see what the room what about.

"Alright, is everything ready?" a voice asked.

Cole looked to his left and saw a chair similar to those that they had used years ago to enter the digiverse. But he knew that wouldn't be the cause for it.

"Orders are we need to fix his leg first," another voice said.

"I'll kit the suture kit," the first voice said.

He looked around, confused until a lady's head came into his vision.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

Cole frowned, still unable to talk.  
"Oh, this would probably help," she chuckled.

She pulled Cole's gag down, and he shifted uncomfortably on the stretcher.

"I'm fine," Cole answered.

"Good to hear," she smiled.

"What do you want with me?" Cole asked.

"Well, we had to come up with something to keep the little blue pup tamed," she answered. "He cares a lot about you, so we thought you'd be perfect."

Cole gulped, seeing the freaking grin on her face. Then he flinched, feeling something damp and cold start stinging the wound on his leg.

"Please, just hold still," a voice said.

Cole laid in pain as they stitched up the wound on his leg, then wrapped it with some bandage.

"Alright, we're all good here," the man said, standing up.

"Good, we have five minutes to get him the the chair before they come to get the stretcher for blue," the woman replied.

Cole felt the straps on his wrists loosen, then someone grabbed his arm. He looked up as the man held him in place. Then the stretcher started moving. He looked behind him and saw chair now beside him. He gulped as the man dragged his upper half to the chair. He chained Cole's wrists to the armrests of the chair before they moved his lower half to the chair. They then strapped his ankles down, as well as his thighs and waist. Cole simply watched them.  
"Are we good in here?" a voice called out.

Cole turned and saw the man from before that hurt him in the doorway.

"All good," the lady replied.

The man walked in, took the stretcher and then left. Cole turned back as the lady wrapped a strap around his head, and made it tight on his head.

"Alright, that should keep him secure," she smiled. "You can go help with blue, I'll deal with the final preparations."

The man nodded and left. Cole couldn't move his head to see what the lady was doing behind him, so he decided to look at himself. He gave the straps a small tug, and released how strong they were.

"They're made to resist the super strength of werewolves," the lady told him. "Your super strength will do nothing at all."

Cole sighed, then heard a buzzing in his ears. He looked around, confused.

"You're fine," the lady assured him. "I'm just testing the system."

"The system?" Cole questioned.

"We need some answers to things," she told him. "If we can't get them out of blue, you'll get a pleasant surprise."

Cole gulped, worried. But for Jay, he was going to stay as strong as he could.

* * *

"Hello? Who is this?"

The other ninja heard the voice that answered on the other side of the phone.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon."

"How did you get this number?" the voice asked.

"Jay left a note for us," Lloyd answered. "He had written to call it."

"A note?" the voice questioned. "Is he alright?"

"That's what we want to know," Kai cut in. "We woke up this morning and both he and Cole were gone. The only thing we have is the note saying to call this number."

"This isn't good," the voice muttered.  
"Can you please just tell us what's happening?" Lloyd asked.  
"Not over the phone," the voice answered. "I'll send someone to retrieve you. For all we know, your home might not be safe for you at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?" Nya snapped.

"I said I'll explain later," the voice said. "Now, just be ready for someone to come."

Then a beeping noise followed, saying the line was cut. Lloyd sighed, hanging up the call.

"Well, that at least got us somewhere," he muttered.

Kai sighed, and then looked down at Cole's sketchbook, which he brought with them from the bedroom. He looked at it, seeing the wolf ears on Jay's head and the outline of a tail. Something just seemed odd about it.

"Well, this sucks," Nya groaned.

"All we can do at this point is hope that Jay and Cole are alright wherever they are," Zane said. "Worrying will do no one any good."

The others all nodded, agreeing. Kai's eyes never left the page as he looked at it. He flipped the page and saw another drawing of Jay. But something caught his eye. On the side of the page, there were two photos. One was of Jay, smiling and laughing happily. The second was of Jay, sleeping on his bed. Kai frowned as he looked closer and saw a wolf ear mixed with his hair.

"Hey guys, look at this," he said.

He unclipped the two photos and held them up.

"Jay?" Nya questioned.

"They were in Cole's sketchbook," Kai explained.

Lloyd took the photos and looked at the closely.

"Look at the one with him sleeping," Kai pointed out.

"Are those?" Lloyd looked up.

"Wolf ears," Nya gasped.

"Is Jay a werewolf?" Lloyd questioned.

"It would explain the sketches in Cole's book," Zane added. "I think I might have figured out what's going on."

"Well, let me hear what you think?"

They all spun to the door, gasping. In the doorway, the grey ninja smiled at them. Her mask was off, revealing her wolf ears mixed in with her red hair. She looked so much like Jay, with the hair, freckles and bright, sapphire blue eyes.

"What happened to Cole and my brother?" she asked.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Longer Hidden

"Your brother?" Kai said, bewildered. "You mean Jay?"

"Yes, Jay is my brother," she answered. "Did you not hear me just now?"

"I believe I speak for everyone, but we were all unaware of Jay having a sister," Zane said.

"He wasn't allowed to tell anyone," she answered.

She turned, looking and seeing Nya too shocked to say anything.

"You must be Nya," she smiled.

"How did you-" Nya stuttered.  
"Jay tells me about all of you in his letters," she smiled. "Especially you. He's very fond of you."

She turned to the others, seeing them all confused.

"My name is Jane," she said. "Just to make it clear, Jay is my twin brother."

"So you aren't only siblings, but twins?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Jane nodded. "Now, I will ask for you four to come with me."

"Why should we?" Kai asked, crossing his arms.

"I have ways to make you if you don't," Jane smirked.

They all gasped as she pulled out a syringe and twirled it in her hands.

"Man, these things can come in useful," she smirked. "Both Cole and Jay would agree on that."

"Alright, let's just go," Lloyd muttered.

The others all looked at Lloyd as he walked towards the door. They could tell from his tone that he was in a defensive mindset, and as he approached Jane, Kai watched him turn and throw a punch towards her. She was quick to react, grabbed Lloyd's hand, twisted his arm and pinned it behind his back.

"I get it, I get it," Jane said. "You all hate me and think I'm evil because I kidnapped Jay and Cole. I'll have you know, Jay helped stage all those attacks."

"Sure he did," Lloyd growled. "Now, let go of me!"

"Alright," Jane sighed. "But first."

Lloyd let out a sharp gasp as Jane injected the syringe into him. Lloyd bit his lip as Jane the shoved him forwards and he toppled to the ground. He moaned, pushing himself up as Kai ran to his side.

"What did you do to him?" Kai cried.

"Just a little toxin," Jane shrugged.

"You poisoned him!" Nya cried.

"Not enough to kill him," Jane frowned. "Only enough to weaken him. But it will start to hurt him if he doesn't get the antitoxin, which I have here."

Kai glared as Jane waved another syringe around gleefully.

"I'm fine," Lloyd muttered.

"Now, are we going to leave him in pain, or will you four come with me?" Jane asked.

Kai looked down as Lloyd let out another moan. He looked up to Zane and Nya, then back to Jane.

"What do we do?" Nya whispered.

"Going would be the best choice," Zane whispered. "For Lloyd, and probably Jay and Cole too."

Kai looked down at Lloyd, seeing him looking up.

"Just go," Lloyd whispered.

"Fine, we'll come," Kai said. "Just give him the antitoxin."

"Not yet, Kai," she grinned. "Not until we get to our location."

Kai growled, glaring. He looked down when Lloyd grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"I'll wait," Lloyd told him.

"The longer we stand here, the longer he'll be like this," Jane said. "Come on."

Kai picked Lloyd up in his arms and turned to the others. Lloyd had his eyes closed and he held onto Kai. Zane walked past Kai and lead the way with Nya close behind them.

* * *

 **Jay growled as he held himself in a corner. Yeah, sure, he was acting a bit upset and he was angry too, but these people were treating him as if he was a wild animal. He watched the man that was beating him push a stretcher into the room with another guy close behind.**

"Come on, Blue," he said. "On the bed."

"I won't listen to you," Jay spat.

The man frowned and walked up to Jay. He grabbed Jay, yanked him from the corner and threw him at the stretcher. The other man caught him and dragged him on the stretcher.

"Get off me!" Jay snapped.

He struggled and fought as he was held down and tied to the bed. He glared at the man as they started pushing the stretcher out of the room. Jay refused to give up, trying to find a way to escape the restraints holding him down. He stopped when the stretcher came to a halt and he felt a pinch in his arm.

"Alright, it's started," a voice said.

"Jay!"

Jay quickly looked to his right, and saw Cole tied near him. Cole looked terrified.

"Now, Blue," the man from before started. "I want to know where your sister is."

"I said I don't know," Jay growled.

"A little friend has told me otherwise," he smirked.

Then a recorded voice played.

"Where are you taking us anyways?"

"Kai," Cole gasped.

Cole and Jay exchanged worried looks, wondering if they're friends were in trouble.  
"Our sanctuary," Jane answered. "There, we can safely answer all your questions, and keep you four protected."

"Where is the Sanctuary?" the man demanded. "Tell me."  
"I'll never tell you," Jay growled.

The man gave a sharp nod to the girl near Cole. Then he heard Cole scream. Jay turned and saw Cole was grieving in pain, tossing and turning in the chair.

"Alright, that's enough for now," the man said.

The girl nodded, flipping a switch. Jay watched Cole stop screaming, but he was gasping for air.

"What did you do to him?" Jay cried out.

"A little burst of power," the man smirked. "Every time you refuse to give me information, he'll be shocked relentlessly until I feel he's had enough. And it might get to the point where he falls unconscious."

Jay growled.

"You're a monster!" Jay snapped.

"I'm not the monster," he grinned. "You are, werewolf."

Jay looked away, hurt. He remembered all the times when he was little and he was called a freak, or a monster. It always hurt.

"Now, tell me," the man glared.

He grabbed Jay's jaw and turned the blue ninja to look at him.

"Where is your sister?" he demanded. "Where is the sanctuary?"

"Don't tell him, Jay," Cole muttered weakly. "It's not worth it."

Jay bit his lip, casting a glance at Cole.

"You can't do it," Cole pleaded.

"Shut him up, will you," the man asked, annoyed.

Jay tensed as Cole screamed again, only for a second.

"Stop! Just stop! Please! Don't hurt him anymore!" Jay pleaded.

"Then spit it out and tell me where she is," the man hissed.

"Don't!" Cole cried weakly.

But it did nothing.

"The forest of Tranquillity," Jay muttered. "That's where the Sanctuary is."

"Very good, boy," he smiled.

Jay closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh and turning to Cole. Cole looked horrified, yet scared and pained.

"She has the others," Jay said softly. "She'll be alright."

"Well, that's where he comes in," the man said, pointing at Cole.

"I said to leave him alone!" Jay snapped.

"It's not going to hurt," the man said. "At least, as long as he cooperates."

Cole gulped, watching as the man circled him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Little Blue has done his part," the man answered. "Now, you can do yours."

"What would that be?" Cole asked.

"You do nothing, young one," he answered. "Just sit still, and try not to struggle."

"What are you t-" Cole started.

Cole cut himself off, closing his eyes tightly and moaned.

"What are you doing to him!" Jay shouted.

The man ignored Jay's cries, and kneeled before Cole.

"Relax, boy," he said softly. "Struggling will only make things harder on you."

Jay watched Cole's face slowly relax as his seemed to calm himself. The man stood, smiling happily.

"Perfect," he grinned.

"What did you do to him?" Jay cried out.

"We, little blue, just gained access to your friends memories," the man grinned.

Jay gasp, looking to Cole. The master of earth, now unresponsive, looked as if he weren't even alive. Jay was terrified for not only himself, but Cole.


	9. Chapter 9 - Corruption

Jay couldn't stand to look at the blank, emotionless look on his friends face any longer. He turned away, closing his eyes. He knew he dragged Cole into all of this, but he felt so bad for letting Cole go through all of this. He could do nothing to protect his friend, and it hurt him.

"Alright, let's send a group out to find her," the man ordered.

Jay quickly looked over at Cole, seeing him looking around. They locked eyes, and Cole gave Jay a small smile.

"I'm fine, Jay," he said.

Jay smiled back at Cole, relief flooding over him.

"Should we start the serum now, or wait until we have both?" the lady asked.

"He's the elder sibling," the man answered. "Give him a smaller dosage now, and we'll give him a second with his sister."

Jay quickly turned his attention to the two around him now. He saw the lady holding a syringe with a purple liquid in it. Jay panicked, but was unable to move as she poked it into his arm and injected it. As she stepped away, smiling, Jay felt something inside him trigger. It was like he was losing control over himself.

"It's working," the man grinned.

"What was that?" Jay growled, his teeth clenched together.

"You'll see in time, Blue," the man smirked. "You'll see."

The turned and left with the lady. Cole watched Jay struggled, moaning and squirming on the stretcher.

"Jay, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jay moaned. "It hurts."

"Jay, you need to fight it," Cole pleaded. "Stay strong."

Jay managed to turn and look at Cole. Cole almost gasped, seeing the pain, struggle, and worst of all, fear, in Jay's eyes.

"It's taking over, Cole," Jay muttered. "I can't control myself."

Cole watched Jay flinch, moaning.

"I can't control it, I can't fight it," Jay muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Cole cried out.

"It's corrupting me, Cole," Jay cried out. "I can't fight it. I just can't!"  
Cole watched Jay's eyes flicker, turning a crimson red for a second.

"Listen to me, Cole," Jay said, quickly. "Whatever happens, whatever I do, it's not me. I can't control myself."

"No!" Cole cried.

He watched Jay's eyes turn red, and they never turned back. Cole looked down, realizing what had happened. They took over Jay, and turned him into a weapon of their own. And they would do the same with Jane if they got her.

* * *

Kai sat next to Lloyd's bed in the Sanctuary. Jane, Jay's sister, had introduced the team to Mr Oakland, who sent someone to get a larger dosage of the antitoxin for Lloyd. Kai held the green ninja's hand in comfort as Mr Oakland explained Jay's situation to the crew.

"So, we don't entirely know why they're coming after them?" Nya asked.

"No, we don't," Mr Oakland said. "But we are worried that we could lose Jay forever."  
"Not only that, but the pups and kits are starting to question where everyone is going," Jane added. "We've had to tell them that Jay's just gone out for a while, but if something happens to him, we could lose the peace we have here."

Kai looked up, seeing Jane take the syringe from another Werewolf and turning to Lloyd and Kai.

"Lloyd, I have the antitoxin," Jane said.

Lloyd opened his eyes, looking up. He looked over at Kai, then to Jane.

"Alright, I'm going to give it to you," Jane said.

Lloyd nodded. Kai felt Lloyd's hand grasp his tighter, but he turned back to Mr Oakland.

"So, what does Cole have to do with all of this?" he asked.

"When we originally found out that Jay was going to be a target, I sent Jane to collect him," Mr Oakland explained. "Of course, he wasn't completely aware the first time, but the second time, he knew what was happening. He just went with the plan."

"We explained what was going on, and that we wanted Jay to be protected," Jane continued. "When he said that you guys would worry about him, we agreed to tell Cole, who he chose. They went back, but clearly someone knew we told Cole about everything, and they took him too."

"Could that possibly mean that someone here is working as an inside source?" Zane asked.

Mr Oakland looked almost shocked for a second before the realization struck.

"Jane, get everyone to call a full lockdown," Mr Oakland ordered. "No one can get in or out."  
Jane nodded and ran out. Kai, Nya and Zane all exchanged worried looks as the room dimmed. They turned as Mr Oakland stood and walked to Kai and Lloyd's side. Lloyd looked up at him

"How do you feel now, young Garmadon?" he asked.

"Better," Lloyd muttered.

"How did you know he was a Garmadon?" Kai asked.

"Wu and I know each other very well, and he's the one that came and alerted me that Jay was joining you," Mr Oakland explained. "He's kept in touch for Jay's safety, but also alerted me that Jay was keeping his werewolf side a secret."  
"So, Uncle Wu knew all along?" Lloyd asked.

Mr Oakland nodded. They turned as Jane ran into the room and shut the door. She spun around, sinking to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mr Oakland asked her.  
"They're here," Jane whispered. "The kidnappers, they're here."

"How did they find us?" Mr Oakland cried.

"Cole and Jay both know the place," Kai frowned. "Could they have forced it from them?"

"Cole hardly knows, and probably wouldn't be able to give an exact location," Mr Oakland sighed. "Jay was trained to keep that information secret, no matter what torture they put him through."

"What if they used someone else?" Zane asked. "Would Jay be able to keep it secret if another life was on the line, like Cole's?"

Mr Oakland muttered words under his breath, clearly annoyed. He looked down at June, then to the ninja.

"She needs to be protected," Mr Oakland ordered. "I need to lead the tribe in defense. Don't let anyone take her."

The ninja nodded. Jane jumped up and ran to Lloyd's bedside as Mr Oakland ran out of the room.

"It's four against an army," Zane said.

"We've done it before," Nya commented.

"You're forgetting that Lloyd isn't in any position to fight," Kai said.

They turned and saw Lloyd weakly sitting up on the bed. He looked around and sighed, dropping his gaze.

"Kai's right," he said softly. "I can't fight. I'd only get in the way."

"Alright, so three against who knows how man-" Zane stopped as an explosion shook the building.

The ninja all jumped, looking around in shock.

"You two go out and see if everything's alright," Kai said. "I'll stay with Jane and Lloyd."

Nya and Zane nodded. And with that, they had split up in two groups.


	10. Chapter 10 - Run for your Lives

Nya and Zane hid in the shadows, looking out at the fight raging before them. They could see Mr Oakland amongst a group of werewolves, fighting off a group of attackers. Nya looked around and saw someone coming they're way. Nya pointed them out to Zane and he nodded. They waited until they were close, then Nya blasted them with water. Zane quickly shot ice at them, and froze them.

"Nice," Nya nodded.

Zane nodded back as they turned as saw a group of the werewolves had turned and were ready to attack them. They both backed up.  
"Whoa! We're on your team here," Nya cried out.

"Humans are never on our team," one snarled.

"Boys! Get over here and leave them alone!" Mr Oakland shouted. "They are only here to help."  
The werewolves turned and ran as Mr Oakland came up to them.

"We're being overwhelmed," Mr Oakland told them. "We'll need to get out of here."

"Do you want us to get Jane?" Nya asked.

"Yes, have them ready to run," Mr Oakland nodded. "Let her carry Lloyd so you three can be ready to fight if need be."

Nya and Zane nodded, turning and bolting into the room. Nya looked up as her brother dropped his stance and sighed with relief.

"What's going on out there?" Jane asked.  
"We're being overwhelmed and Mr Oakland is calling for an evacuation," Zane informed them. "Jane, can you carry Lloyd?"

"I can walk," Lloyd said.

Jane stepped aside as Lloyd slid off the bed and carefully stood on the ground. He swayed for a moment, then fell backwards into Kai's arms.

"Sure you can, greenie," Kai sighed. "Just let her carry you."

"I don't need help," Lloyd argued.

"I won't take no for an answer," Jane growled.

Lloyd yelped as Jane suddenly picked him up. He glared at her as Kai laughed.

"Come on, we've got to go before-"

Nya pulled open the door, freezing and cutting herself off. A man pointed a gun at them from outside the room.

"Hello, ninja," he grinned.

Nya backed away, startled.

"It's great to meet the rest of you," he said. "Your friends have been good for me, so I hope you are good like them."  
"Run?" Kai asked.

"You realize he has a gun, right?" Jane cried out.

"Nya and I will hold him back," Zane said. "You three need to get out of here."

"But-" Kai started.  
"Don't you start," Nya glared at him. "Get out of here!"  
Nya spun around and shot a blast of water at the man. She and Zane ran out of the room from where he was shot out, allowing Kai, Lloyd and Jane a moment to run.

"Someone go after them!" the man shouted.

A group of men started after them, but Zane froze the path and sent them toppling over.

"Release the spray!" the man shouted.

Nya growled and was about to run at him when Zane grabbed her from behind.

"Look!"

Nya stopped, looking past the man. A gas was filling the room, and the werewolves were starting to get aggressive. The other tribes were backing away, making a retreat to their havens.

"We need to get out of here and regroup," Zane urged her.

Nya nodded, and they turned and ran. They sprinted away before anyone noticed them leaving, and made it out of the building.

"Over here!" Kai cried out.

Nya and Zane ran to Kai near the edge of the clearing, and found him. Zane kneeled next to Lloyd who was sitting against a tree, moaning.

"He's burning up," Jane whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Something else is wrong," Zane said. "The toxins aren't in his system anymore."

"Then what is it?" Nya asked.

Zane turned, looking at Kai.

"You remember when Morro possessed Lloyd, how we lost our powers?" Zane asked.  
"Yeah," Kai nodded.

"He is connected to our powers, and our state," Zane said. "It's Jay. He's in trouble, and needs our help."

"What's wrong with my brother?" Jane asked.

Zane was about to answer when a helicopter flew past overhead.

"I'll explain more once we're somewhere safe," Zane said. "We need to move."

They nodded. Jane picked up Lloyd, and they started to run away from the Sanctuary.

* * *

Cole couldn't believe his eyes when the man returned to the room and grinned at Jay with satisfaction. The Jay he knew was gone, and was replaced with a creature that had no resemblance to Jay. The man unstrapped Jay and released him. Cole nearly screamed when Jay's first movements were to run at him with his fangs and claws out. A rope was quickly wrapped around his neck as he was pulled away.  
"Now, now, come this way," the man taunted.

Cole was hyperventilating after Jay ran at him. He was trapped, and couldn't protect himself if he was attacked. He was lucky he wasn't.

"Can someone get a muzzle and collar?" the man shouted.

"What did you do to him?" Cole cried out.

The man pulled on Jay and he howled loudly. Another man ran in and wrapped a muzzle around Jay.

"We made him see who he truly is," the man turned to Cole.  
"You made him a monster!" Cole snapped.

"Isn't that what he is?" the man glared.

"He's not anything like that!" Cole cried. "He was a sweet, joking kid who you are treating like an animal."

"He is an animal!" the man glared. "He is nothing like you! He's a werewolf, and it was only a matter of time before he turned and killed someone anyways."

Cole growled, furious. The other man lead Jay out of the room, leaving Cole alone with him.

"We didn't even know because he was afraid someone like you would hurt us to get to him," Cole spat.

"He was afraid of what you'd think of him, because he knew he was different," the man cried. "He's a freak."

"You're a freak!" Cole snapped.

That snapped something as the man stormed up to Cole, pulling out a dagger. Cole gulped, thinking he was about to be stabbed. Instead, the man cut the straps off him and yanked him to his feet.

"You really think your friend cares about you, then let's have a little fun," he grinned. "But first, we're moving to a new base."

Cole stumbled as his leg faltered under him from the pain. The man turned to him, glaring.  
"Your weak," he spat.

He pushed Cole forwards, sending him into the stretcher and then to the floor. Cole moaned. He was about to roll onto his back when a foot rammed into his back. Cole let out a sharp gasp as the man leaned on him.

"You put too much faith in your friends," the man mocked. "They will never find you. At least, not alive."

Cole only had seconds to realize what was happening as he was punched in the back of the head, his face hitting part of the stretcher before colliding with the ground and leaving him unconscious.

 _ **Alright, admit it, who hates me right now? Anyone?**_


	11. Chapter 11 - More than Just Werewolves

Cole woke up, unsure of where he was. He looked around, then felt a pair of hands holding his arms above his head, and a seconds at his feet. He looked down, and realized he was being carried somewhere.  
"Stay quiet," a voice hushed him. "We're getting you out of here."

Cole would have screamed, but realized he was gagged. He was about to thrash around when he was set on the floor. He scrambled to a sitting position, pushing himself against the wall. He looked at the two people before them.

"You're Blue Jay's friend," the girl cheered. "I remember you, but you had ears and a tail before."

"Lily, come on," the boy moaned.

"He did, I swear," she insisted.

"Jay?" Cole questioned.  
"Yeah, you know, he's a werewolf, about this tall, blue tipped ears and tail?" Lily said.

"Do you know where he is?" Cole asked, jumping to his feet.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going after him," the boy cried.  
"Why not?" Cole frowned.  
"They're controlling him, Cole," Lily cried. "You'll get yourself killed, and if you think he still cares, he isn't in control of himself."

"Have the other ninja been here?" Cole asked. "What about Jane?"

"Jane is the only werewolf that escaped," the boy answered.

"Yeah, I saw her running off with a couple humans," Lily added.

"The others were here," Cole sighed in relief.

They all froze as a voice shouted something a fair distance away.

"The Ninja's escaped! Find him!"

"They know you escaped," Lily said. "What do we do, Johan?"

"We need to get him out of here," Johan answered.

Lily and Johan helped Cole to his feet, only for him a yelp and collapse to the ground.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked.

"I can't walk," Cole moaned. "My leg."

Johan pulled up Cole's pant leg and gasped at the sight of it.  
"No wonder you can't walk," Johan muttered.

"What do we do, then?" Lily asked.

"We'll have to help him find his friends, or keep him hidden here," Johan said.

Cole, Johan and Lily and looked up as the door opened. An elderly man stepped in, glaring.

"What are you two doing in-" he cut himself off, looking at Cole. "The ninja? Here?"

"We found him, and brought him here," Lily muttered.

"Was that a bad idea?" Johan asked.

"In the long run, no," he shook his head. "Currently, yes. They're hunting for him."

Cole gulped, looking worried.

"We need to get him somewhere safe," he said. "Bring him this way. Quickly."  
Lily and Johan picked Cole up and carried him. Cole looked around as he was carried around. People were stopping and staring at him with shock and confusing. He turned back to the man leading him as he pushed open a door.

"Bring him in here, hurry," he whispered.

Lily and Johan carried Cole into the room and set him on a bed. Cole looked up as the man walked up to him as the lights stayed off.

"Just keep quiet," he whispered. "I'll come get you when you're in the clear."

Cole nodded as he closed the door, leaving him in the darkness.

* * *

Lloyd let out a soft moan as Jane laid him in a small pile of leaves the others had collected. Kai sat beside him, only to be pulled down by the green ninja. Kai was startled at first, but relaxed and smiled when Lloyd cuddled up against him.

"His temperature has been rising and falling rapidly," Zane sighed. "He's using your warmth to help him, Kai."

"I figured," Kai whispered.

Kai smiled as Lloyd fell into a soft sleep.

"You should sleep to, bro," Nya smiled. "Out of everyone, you're the one who hasn't slept."

"I don't need to," Kai replied, followed by a yawn.

"Something tells me otherwise," Zane frowned. "Come on, Kai. Before I make you."

"How would you make me sleep?" Kai frowned.

"Knock out gas or a good punch to the head," Zane grinned. "You're choice."

"You evil droid," Kai frowned, a smile hidden on his face. "You win."  
Nya chuckled, seeing her brother giving into the master of ice, and falling asleep with Lloyd. She turned to Jane, who was looking up at the sky. She frowned, and then Nya heard sometime crack above them.

"Oops," a voice followed.

"Johan, did you follow us here?" Jane frowned, crossing her arms.

"I mean, you five are hard to miss," a boy answered, landing on the ground.

Nya and Zane gasped as two wings folded against his back.

"Impressed?" Johan grinned.  
"What do you want?" Jane groaned.

"You friends," Johan said. "The werewolves, they've been turned."

"I am well aware of that, you don't need to remind me," Jane growled.

"No, you don't understand," Johan cried. "They brought Jay!"

Jane's stance faltered as her face fell.  
"Is he OK?" Nya asked the thought everyone was thinking.

"He's not the Jay you guys think you know," Johan said. "They've changed him, turned him. It's like, he's only a werewolf. There's no humanity left in him."

"Jay," Jane muttered.

"You realize they would want the same fate for you too," Johan told her.  
"What about Cole?" Zane asked.

"Who?" Johan questioned.

"Black ninja, Jay's friend," Zane explained. "About this tall, black hair, brown eyes."

"Oh, him," Johan nodded.

"You know where he is?" Nya asked.

"He's safe with us," Johan answered. "All the remaining tribes have banded together and are keeping hidden, and we managed to knab Cole when they weren't paying attention."

"So, wait," Jane cut in. "Why did you come out here to find us? Just to tell us this?"

"I came to find you under Mr Kilard's orders," Johan answered.  
"Who?" Nya cut in.  
"Alright, I'm going to make this short and sweet," Jane turned to her. "Each tribe is made on one group, and they have a leader, or Alpha as we call it. Mr Oakland is the Werewolf Alpha, Mr Kilard is the Fledglings Alpha, Ms Buttons is the Feline Alpha, and Ms Disparu is the Chameleon Alpha."

"Alright, can I continue?" Johan asked.

After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Mr Kilard wanted me to come and find you to bring you back," Johan said.  
"I can't go back! Are you insane!" Jane cried.  
"Let me finish!" Johan snapped.

Jane went silent as Johan continued.

"He has the antidote to whatever was used on the others," Johan explained. "But there's one problem."

"What?" Nya asked.

"I think it's better if he tells you," Johan winced.  
"Tell me," Jane glared.  
"He needs you to complete it," Johan said. "It needs fur of a twin wolf."

"Couldn't he get it from Jay?" Zane asked.  
"No one, and I mean no one, has been able to get anywhere near Jay without him trying to rip a limb off," Johan cried.

"What did they do to him?" Jane whimpered.

"Please, just come with me," Johan pleaded. "We'll keep you safe. All of you."  
Jane looked to Zane and Nya, who nodded. She turned, seeing Kai and Lloyd still sleeping.

"Let's get them up," she sighed. "We're going back."

"We're saving my home."


	12. Chapter 12 - Together Again, Almost

After being told he was in the clear, Cole was able to finally leave the room. Lily joined him as they walked to meet the other Alphas. Cole looked around as Lily lead him into a large room. He noticed a large table with three people sitting around it.

"Young Cole Brookstone, a pleasure," one of the ladies smiled.

"Cole, this is Ms Disparu and Ms Buttons," Mr Kilard introduced.

"It's an honour, but why have I been brought here?" Cole asked.

"We can explain if you take a seat," Mr Disparu said.

"This isn't some sort of trick, and you aren't going to tie me down or hurt me, right?" Cole asked.

"I promise we plan to do nothing of the sort," Ms Buttons assured him.

Cole reluctantly sat next to Lily near the end of the table. He looked around at the other in the room.

"So, we have a plan that we are hoping to put into motion," Mr Kilard explained. "Except, we need something from you."

"What?" Cole asked.

"We need someone to get the antidote to help the Werewolves, and your friend," Ms Disparu explained.

"But I don't know where it is," Cole frowned.

"No, it's not created yet," Ms Buttons cut in. "What we need from you is to retrieve one of the components of it."

"Which is what?" Cole asked.

"The three components to it are mist tea leaves from Hiroshi's Labyrinth, Poppy seeds which we have here, and werewolf blood."

"Werewolf blood?" Cole questioned. "How do you plan getting that when all of the werewolves are so violent towards everyone."

"Jane is coming, and it will hopefully be the last thing we will-" Mr Kilard cut himself off.

"Cole!"

Cole jumped up, spinning around as an encore of cheers filled the room. Cole watched as Nya, Kai and Zane and ran to him.

"Well, it appears most of your team is here," Mr Kilard moaned.

"Are you alright?" Nya asked.

"Are you hurt?" Kai asked.

"Did they do anything to you?" Zane asked.

Cole threw his hands in the air, shouting at them to calm down. Once they silenced, he spoke.

"Where's Lloyd?" he asked calmly.

"I believe that he is with Johan still, is he not?" Mr Kilard cut in. "And Jane?"

"They're both safe," Johan said from the doorway. "They're in the recovery Bay."

"Recovery Bay?" Cole cried.

"He's fine, Cole," Kai assured him. "Just a bit sick."

Cole sighed in relief as the others looked around.

"Well, since everyone's here, I suppose I can give you a mission," Mr Kilard interrupted.

The ninja turned as the older man stood up.

"Cole, Kai and Lily will go find the mist tea leaves," Mr Kilard said.

"What about Zane and I?" Nya asked.

"You two are going to help get everything else here ready for when they return," Mr Kilard nodded. "You best be going. Time is of the essence."

Cole turned to see Kai looking confused. He shook his head, took Kai by the arm and lead him out.

"We'll be back in a couple hours," Cole called over his shoulder.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kai asked. "What happened to you? Where's Jay?"

Cole sighed, not turning to look at the master of Fire as they walked away from the rest of their group. Lily ran after them, catching up.

"Jay's not himself," Cole muttered. "We need this stuff to bring him back to himself."

"And all the other werewolves for that matter," Lily chimed in.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"My name's Lily," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," Kai shrugged. "But nothing is making any sense."  
Kai watched Cole pull open the door, and let him and Lily out before following. Cole sighed, shaking his head.

"When Jay was kidnapped, it was only his sister following orders," Cole explained. "He told me that she planted a note on him the first time, and he figured out what was going on, and went with her from the museum, knowing what was going on. Then he teamed up with Jane, and that's when they came for me. They wanted someone on the team to know, yet not for the enemy to know the truth. Unfortunately, they still found out, so when they came for Jay that night, they dragged me along too."

"That explains why they had you," Lily chimed in. "But why do they want you still."

"I don't know," Cole sighed.

"You're still a target?" Kai asked.

"For some reason, yeah," Cole sighed. "They already have Jay, so I don't know what more they want from me. They were originally using me as blackmail against Jay. Poor kid."  
"But, what did they do to him?" Kai asked.

Cole sighed, halting. Kai turned, looking back at him. He was now confused and worried about Jay. Cole looked up at Kai, hurt and pain shown in his chocolate coloured eyes.

"They turned him into a monster," Cole sighed. "They're wanting people to hate werewolves, and eventually all the different hybrids."

"They might have had you being a part of their next steps," Lily cut in. "If they wanted the world the hate us, then they would need a plan to make everyone hate."  
"But what would they do?" Cole asked. "I don't get it."

"Neither do we, Cole," Kai sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But we'll stop them, and get Jay back. We always do."

Cole nodded as they started walking. There was an eerie silence between them as they walked, allowing Kai to taking in everything Cole just told him about Jay.

"So, is Jay really a werewolf?" Kai asked.

"I thought that would have been obvious," Cole turned to the red ninja.

"I mean, I haven't actually seen him with ears and a tail," Kai replied. "Other than the photo in your sketchbook."

"You looked in my sketchbook!" Cole cried, his face flushing bright red.

"Sorry," Kai cringed. "We were trying to figure out where you went, and I found it open with the photos of Jay."  
"I can't believe you," Cole shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ok?" Kai cried out.

"Would you two quiet down?" Lily moaned. "You're giving me a headache. And if they come after us, they wouldn't have a hard time tracking us with you two bickering like that."

Cole and Kai immediately went silent, following Lily as she lead the way. Kai looked around the area, seeing they were near the edge of Hiroshi's Labyrinth now. He stopped when Lily knelt next to a small bush. Cole knelt next to her, looking at the plant.

"Is this it?" he asked.

Lily nodded. Cole reached up to take a handful when Lily swat his hand away.

"You can't touch it," Lily told him. "The leaves cover themselves with a toxic sap that will burn your skin on contact."

"Then what do we do?" Cole frowned. "We need them."  
"That's why Mr Kilard wanted Kai to come," Lily replied, turning to the master of fire.

"What?" Kai cried, startled.

"You're the master of fire, you can grab them," she told him.

"Whoa, just because I'm the master of fire, doesn't mean I can't burn myself," Kai argued.

"But it shouldn't hurt you," Lily said. "Mr Kilard has studied this plant, and he says the only person their sap won't harm is you."

Kai glanced at Cole, and sighed. He knelt next to the plant, and reached for it. He hesitated, then went for it. He brought his hand up, a handful of leaves in it.

"Well?" Cole asked him.

"It burns like the Underworld," Kai said through grit teeth.

"Huh, Mr Kilard must have been wrong," Lily shrugged.

Kai hissed in pain, dropping the leaves and shaking his hand. He pulled his mask off, using his now burnt hand to scoop the leaves into his hood to avoid hurting his good hand. Cole took the leaves from him, handing them to Lily. He then turned back to Kai and took his hand. Kai winced as Cole touched it.  
"Careful," Kai moaned.

"I'm trying to be careful," Cole muttered back.

He could see Kai's hand blistering from the burns and sighed.  
"If only Zane were here," Cole sighed. "We should get back so he can have this looked after."

Lily nodded, seeming unshaken by any of the events. Cole frowned, looking at her. She started walking away, and Cole stopped Kai from following her. He knelt down and quickly picked up a herb from the ground.

"She's up to something," Cole whispered to Kai.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"This was what we were looking for," he replied. "What she had you grab was Widow berry leaves."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kai asked him.

"Because I'm trying to figure out what she's doing," Cole replied. "Come on. We need to get back so you can get your hand looked at."

Kai nodded as they started walking back towards the Sanctuary.


	13. Chapter 13 - Captive Freedom

Jane looked up as three of the Alphas walked into the room. She jumped to her feet, causing Lloyd to look up. He pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed as Nya and Zane followed them into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Nya asked him.

"A bit better," Lloyd muttered.

"That's good to hear," Nya smiled.

Their attention turned to Jane and Mr Kilard who were talking in a whispered between each other.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked. "Where's Kai?"

"Of with Cole getting something," Zane answered.

"You found Cole?" Lloyd smiled.

"Indeed," Mr Kilard turned to him. "He's in good hands, and is perfectly fine."

Lloyd sighed and laid back on the bed.

"We just have one small issue," Mr Kilard spoke.

"What would that be?" Zane asked.

"The final ingredient in the antidote is way across the building," Mr Kilard explained.

"So, do you want us to go and get it?" Nya asked.

"Well, yes," Ms Disparu answered. "But we will wait for your friends to return, and you can work together. You are the ninja, after all."

They nodded as Mr Kilard, Ms Disparu and Ms Mittens lead Jane out of the room. Nya turned back to find Lloyd staring at the door. He frowned, seeing Johan looking at them.

"Who's he?" Lloyd asked.

"That's Johan," Nya said. "He was the one who brought us back here."

Zane motioned for the young boy to come in. He walked towards the room and nervously stepped in. Lloyd smiled at him, getting a faint smile back.

"Hi," Johan squeaked.

"Hey, Johan," Lloyd smiled.

"I don't remember you being so nervous," Nya joked with him.

"It's just-" Johan cut himself off, biting his lip.

"If I may cut in," Zane spoke. "I believe you are nervous on the account that Lloyd was asleep before, and now he is awake."

"Are you a fan, Johan?" Lloyd smiled.

"A bit, yeah," Johan nodded.

Lloyd chuckled.

"I've never had a fan get this nervous around me," Lloyd said. "It's a first."

"I'm just worried about what you'd think of me," Johan muttered. "All of you, really. I'm so used to people calling me a freak."

"Why's that?" Lloyd asked him.

Lloyd watched two wings unfold from Johan's back as he looked away. Lloyd was almost awestruck.

"Incredible," Lloyd grinned.

"You don't think it's weird?" Johan asked.

"You, Johan, are special in a good way," Nya smiled. "Almost unique in your own way."  
"Yeah, you, like everyone else here, are still normal people," Lloyd agreed. "You just have a part of you that's unique, like anyone else."

"Thanks," Johan smiled.

"I believe that might have been part of Jay's problem," Zane added. "Feeling like he would be treated differently for who he was."

"Well, we'll have to make sure everyone knows they shouldn't be worried about fitting in, and should just be their own person," Nya smiled.

"Like you," Lloyd joked.

"Hey!" Nya glared at Lloyd.

Everyone else in the room laughed as Nya tried to hide a smile and stop herself from laughing too. It failed as the room filled with laughter.

"We need burn cream and bandage ASAP!" a voice shouted from outside.

Everyone exchanged worried glances as they turned and ran for the door. They looked out into the hallway and saw someone run out of the room next door, straight to a cabinet. Nya and Zane exchanged worried looks before turning to Lloyd.  
"We'll be right back," Nya told him. "Just hold on a minute."

Lloyd nodded. Nya lead the way down to the room where the person ran out of. They ran past them and back into the room, where someone was muttering to themselves. Nya peeked in the doorway.

"You're telling me Lily told him to get the wrong leaves?" Mr Kilard asked.

"Yes, she did," Cole answered.

Cole huffed, running his fingers through his hair as he paced the room.

"I don't understand," Mr Kilard muttered. "She's been one of the most trustworthy people in this place. How could she do this?"

"Has she come back?" Cole turned to Mr Kilard.

"I don't believe so, no," he answered. "At least, I haven't seen her."

Cole sighed, looking up at the clock near the doorway. He glanced down for a second, and saw Nya looking in.

"Nya!" Cole smiled.

Nya walked into the room, then saw her brother. Kai sat on the bed in the middle of the room, a feline was tending to his hand that was burnt rather badly. She ran to him as he looked up.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

"It's nothing, Nya," Kai shook his head. "I'm fine. Honestly."

"What's happened to him?" Zane's voice asked.

Cole looked up, seeing Zane now beside him.

"Burnt his hand on a poisonous plant," Mr Kilard answered for Cole. "He'll be perfectly fine after this."  
Cole turned back to the siblings, seeing Kai trying to fend Nya away from his burnt and with his good hand while the feline treated the wound.

"Nya, why don't we take Cole to see Lloyd," Zane spoke up.

"Oh, ok," Nya nodded.

Cole followed Zane and Nya out, leaving Kai alone with Mr Kilard and the feline. He walked into the room a couple doors down, and saw Lloyd talking with Johan.

"Cole, you're Ok," Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah, what did you think happened?" Cole laughed.

"I mean, you were kidnapped with Jay and-" Lloyd started.

"I'm fine," Cole sighed. "They only hurt Jay, they barely touched me."

"We're all happy to have you back, Cole," Zane smiled.

"Wait, what happened to Jay?" Lloyd asked. "Where is he?"  
Cole sighed, realizing Lloyd didn't have a clue to much that was happening.

"The people that kidnapped us," Cole sighed. "They corrupted him, and made him a monster."  
Lloyd's mouth hung open, his eyes looking at Cole's with disbelief.

"Mr Kilard has an antidote for it," Nya cut in. "We just need to get the other part of it."

"I thought he said he had it," Cole frowned.

"He does," Johan spoke up. "I mean, we do. It's just on the other side of the Sanctuary."  
"You've got to be kidding me," Cole muttered.  
"Unfortunately, he isn't," Mr Kilard cut in.

Everyone turned to the doorway as Mr Kilard walked in with Kai at his side. Nya ran back to her brother, looking at his bandaged hand with worry and concern as he tried to keep it out of her reach.

"So, what are we doing then?" Cole asked. "How do you plan on us getting the final ingredient when the pack of werewolves that are not in their own control are in our way, and trying to kill us."

"Not all of you," Mr Kilard said. "As far as we know, they only want you and Kai."

"Wait, why has Kai become a part of this?" Nya asked.

"We are unaware of that, but an inside source has told us that he's become a target," Mr Kilard said. "But, I'm hoping you can all keep acting as if he isn't to avoid giving it away that we know."

"So, can you please just get to the plan," Cole urged, getting impatient.

"I'm going to warn you, it's dangerous," Mr Kilard told them. "And it could causing harm to you."

"What is it," Cole demanded.

"Yeah, tell us," Kai nodded in agreement. "What's your plan? We need this antidote to get our friend back."

"Cole," Mr Kilard spoke softly. "You're going to need to get captured again."  
"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Listen, listen, listen," Mr Kilard interrupted them. "We need them to be lured away from the area we need to access, and the only way we can do it successfully is to have Cole lure them away and get caught."

"You realize what they could do to him, right?" Kai cried.

"They could kill him, or worse?" Lloyd shouted from his bed.

"We can't risk losing him," Nya shouted.

"Guys, we should let Cole decide if he's up to this," Zane spoke. "He's the one that will be in danger, not us. This is his choice."

"But-" Kai started.

"He's right," Cole muttered. "This is my choice to make, and I know how dangerous this will be."

"So, what's your decision then?" Mr Kilard asked him.

"I'll do it," Cole nodded.

"Cole, please," Lloyd started to argue.

"No, Lloyd," Cole turned to him. "I get that you're all worried about me getting hurt, or dying, but it won't happen. If they wanted me dead, they would have killed me a while ago. They clearly wanted me for something. It's time I figured out what that is."

Cole turned to Mr Kilard.

"Alright, that wasn't too difficult," Mr Kilard nodded. "The rest of you will wait until the moment in right, and we will go and retrieve the final item to make the antidote."

"How long will I have?" Cole asked.

"Keep them as busy as you can," Mr Kilard told him. "And know that we'll come with the antidote in a couple hours."

Cole nodded, turning and walking out of the room. He glanced back to see Mr Kilard leading Kai, Nya, Zane and Johan the other way. He turned the corner and saw Ms Disparu waiting for him.

"You know what you're doing?" she asked him softly.

"Running, causing havoc to get their attention and lead them away from the others," Cole nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked as they kept walking.

"Can you be ready for something like this?" Cole turned to her. "Can you be ready to let yourself get caught by the enemy on purpose?"

"Alright, wrong question," Ms Disparu sighed. "Just realize, we all believe in you. We'll come and make sure your Ok after this is over."

Cole nodded as they stopped at the door. Cole peeked through it, seeing the main room to be almost deserted. He took a deep breath before pulling it open and running. Running for his life.


	14. Chapter 14 - Losing More Than Planned

**_I do apologize for the lack of uploads this past week. I have been rather busy with everything, havent had time to actually sit down and write, and I havent had internet to post. A large storm hit and knocked power out for a fair amount of the weekend so no power. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a bit short, but I will try to make the next one longer._**

Cole cast a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing a large mob of werewolves chasing him. He turned and dashed around a corner, looking up to see more werewolves blocking his path. He slid to a stop, glancing behind him to see he was cornered. He looked between them as they ran at him. He knew he was done, and was hoping he had been able to give the others enough time to get in and out without being caught.

Cole yelped as a werewolf pounced on him, knocking him down. He tried to push them off only for several more to join them. He kept trying to keep them away, but was getting overwhelmed rather quickly. He only was able to breath again when a loud whistle screeched near him. The werewolves froze.

"Get him up!" a voice ordered.

Cole struggled as he was pulled to his feet. He looked up to see the man from before standing in the hallway. His eyes widened when he noticed Jay was beside him, claws out and ready to attack.

"So, look who we've got here," the man taunted. "You just couldn't stay away from us, could you."

Cole glared at him, and pulled on the werewolves, trying to free himself. He yelped when multiple sets of claws dug into his arms.

"Don't try do get away, little ninja," the man grinned. "They would love for a new play thing, I'd hate for it to be you."

"What do you want from me?" Cole asked.

"Many things," the man answered. "But we also want another ninja, so you'll have to wait until we get him too."

Cole was yanked backwards, and he stumbled and nearly fell over. The claws in his arms caused him to scream in pain and the werewolves the laugh at him. Cole held back more cries of pain as they dragged him down the hallway. The man followed him with Jay close behind. Cole tried to keep his gaze to the floor, but couldn't help casting glances at Jay. At one point, he swore he had seen a faint sympathetic smile from the blue ninja. He just wondered if the others got what they needed.

"Alright, let's move," Mr Kilard told the remaining group.

They ran out of the room, down a narrow hallway. Kai was close behind Mr Kilard, alert and clearly nervous. Nya and Johan were close behind them with Zane falling in step behind them. Mr Kilard pushed open a set of doors as they ran into another area in the sanctuary.

"How much further?" Johan asked.

"Not much further," Mr Kilard answered him.

He turned the corner and stopped. Kai looked over at him as he fiddled to get the door open. He pushed it open and ushered the group inside. He quickly closed the door as everyone looked around the dimly lit room.

"What are we looking for?" Nya asked.

"Poppy seeds," Mr Kilard answered. "This is the supply room, so they should be here somewhere."

The others all nodded and spread out to look. All except Mr Kilard, who pulled Kai aside from the others.

"Are you alright?" Mr Kilard asked.

"My hand hurts a little bit, but yeah," Kai answered. "Why?"

"Do you trust me?" Mr Kilard asked.

"I mean, I hardly know you," Kai answered. "Cole seemed to trust you, though. So I guess I can."

"How much would you be willing to risk for you team?" Mr Kilard asked.

"Anything," Kai answered. "They're my family."

A loud thump echoed from outside, causing everyone to jump and turn to the door. Kai looked to Mr Kilard.

"What was that?" Nya whispered.

Mr Kilard slowly walked to the door. He looked through a crack in it, motioning for everyone else to get down. Kai slowly started trying to get to Zane, who was closest to him. Everyone else was hidden out of sight.

"No one move," Mr Kilard whispered.

Kai froze, looking around the room. He was the only one in the open, and then it hit him. Mr Kilard was asking him all those questions because he was going to be caught. He turned to his sister and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Nya frowned at him, only for the door the swing open. Kai gasped, stumbling back as a werewolf tackled Mr Kilard to the ground. He backed against the wall, watching in horror as another werewolf stared him down.

Nya watched in terror as the werewolf cornered her brother against the wall. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Zane and Johan motioning to her. She silently crawled over to them, watching from a distance.

They watched as Mr Kilard was thrown against the wall with Kai, who looked horrified. The werewolves growled at them as Kai's heart skipped a beat.

"Looks like Mr Kilard found a friend," a voice taunted.

Kai looked up for a second, only for a hand to wrap around his neck. He gasped, choking as the grip tightened. The person pulled him forwards, towards the door. He was thrown out the door, pure terror running through him as he looked up.

"No," a voice gasped.

He looked up, seeing Cole next to him.

"Let's go, fellas," the man grinned. "It's time for some fun."

Kai looked up, only for his world to go black.

Nya was the first to move, walking over the where Mr Kilard laid motionless. Johan and Zane were close behind him. Zane knelt next to him, then sighed softly.

"He's gone," Zane sighed. "We can't save him."

"What do we do?" Nya asked.

"I can lead you two back and the other alpha's can still create the antidote," Johan answered.

"What about my brother?" Nya asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Zane said. "Come on, we've got to move while we can."

Nya nodded. She stood, glancing at the corpse on the ground for a moment before following Zane and Johan to the doorway. Johan held the bag in his hand that was filled with the seeds, looking up and down the hallway.

"The werewolves are roaming free, so we'll have to be extra careful," Johan warned.

Zane and Nya nodded, understanding the circumstances. Then Johan bolted into the hallway. Nya and Zane quickly scrambled to catch up with him, running for their lives.


	15. Chapter 15 - New Secrets

Kai woke up to something kicking him. He panicked, looking around as everything came back to him. He saw Cole sitting next to him with a death glare.

"'Bout time," Cole muttered.

"What happened?" Kai asked.  
"We went out for a nice little picnic together," Cole said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think happened!"  
"Alright, alright," Kai muttered. "Someone is clearly in a bad mood."

"You should know why," Cole growled.

"Alright, alright," Kai muttered. "But seriously, what's going on?"

"Those people that corrupted Jay took us captive," Cole told Kai. "Now, we're locked in a cell, probably waiting for them to kill us."

Kai turned away from the master of earth, realizing that Cole wasn't mad with him, but terrified and trying to cover it up. Kai looked up at the doorway, the only light source to the room and sat in silence. The silence lasted only a moment before he spoke.

"I'm scared too, Cole."

Cole looked up, confused and startled. Kai glanced at home before sighing.

"We don't know what they want with us, and we don't know if we'll be able to get out of here," Kai sighed. "But we know the team has the last ingredient for the antidote, and it shouldn't be long before they can free us. Or at least come for us."

Cole nodded, sighing softly to himself. He glanced up to see Kai intently watching the door. He was about to speak when Kai hushed him. Cole was confused at first, and wondered what Kai was thinking. Then he heard a faint echo of footsteps coming down the hallway. Then he realized that Kai shouldn't have been able to hear the footsteps from that far away. Cole frowned, glanced at Kai before turning to the metal door as it opened.

"Hello again, my little captives," the man smiled menacingly. "How are you doing?

"How do you think?" Kai snapped.

The man walked up to Kai, looking down at the fire ninja who was chained to the ground. Kai glared at him, adrenaline coursing through him.

"Now, now, kit," the man taunted. "You don't want your friend to be hurt."

"Kit?" Cole questioned. "Kai? What is he talking about?"

Kai glanced at Cole, seeming almost nervous. Cole gasped, realizing what he meant. The man saw Cole's expression go from confused to shocked in seconds as Kai looked away.

"Your a-" Cole gasped.

The man ran his fingers through Kai's spiked hair and Cole watched two amber coloured cat ears poke out from it. Kai kept his gaze down.

"You only knew of the werewolf it seems," the man smiled, walking towards Cole.

Cole pushed himself back against the wall as the man kneeled in front of him.

"Your friends don't seem to trust you," he grinned.

"If his case is like Jay's, there is a very good reason behind it," Cole retorted.

The man's smile fell to a frown. He glanced to see Kai's weak smile instantly disappear and then to Cole, who was terrified. He snapped his arm out, grabbing Cole's wrist and pulling his arm panicked as the man pulled out a knife with his free hand.

"No, please," Cole pleaded. "Not again."

The man brought his hand to Cole's mouth, silencing him. Cole held still, his eyes wide with terror from the knife against his cheek that was threatening to cut him.

"Hush, little one," he smiled. "Crying will only make things worse."

Cole gulped, feeling the knife pushing against his cheek.

"Leave him alone!" Kai cried.

The man turned to glare at Kai, keeping the knife against Cole's cheek. Cole didn't budge, but looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye. Kai was furious, but worried too.

"What has he done to you?" Kai asked. "What did he do to deserve this?"

"He knows too much," the man spat. "He can't know about us, our plans, any of it."

"But you don't need to hurt him," Kai insisted. "How do you even know he knows?"

"Because I looked at his memories," the man snapped.

"You did what!" Kai snapped.

"I've had enough of this," the man muttered.

Cole cried out as the man slide the knife along his cheek, leaving a large gash across it. Before leaving, he dropped the knife down to Cole's arm and despite the cries and begging, he ran the knife along Cole's forearm. By now, Kai was outright furious. The man stood up, smiling proudly at Cole. He turned to see Kai glaring at him.

"Your lucky I have bigger plans for you," the man spat. "Otherwise you might not be breathing right now."

The man turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the cell door shut. Kai quickly turned to Cole, worried for him.

"Are you going to be Ok?" Kai asked.

Cole was taking deep breaths, clearly trying to calm himself and stop himself from crying.

"Yeah," Cole muttered. "The other one was worse."

"Other one?" Kai questioned.

Cole sighed, pulling his legs up against his chest. He pulled up his pant leg and Kai gasped, seeing the large gash that was stitched up along Cole's leg.

"He did that to you?" Kai asked.

"He wasn't getting answers from Jay, threw the knife, then lodged it in my leg," Cole sighed.

"Oh, he's going to get it now," Kai growled.

"No, it's not worth it, Kai," Cole said.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked him.

"He's trying to upset you, get you angry and make you lose control," Cole told him. "He did the same to Jay before he corrupted him."

"That guys smarter than I remember," Kai muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Cole frowned. "You remember him?"  
Kai sighed, looking away as he took a deep breath.

"I wasn't born like this, Cole," Kai muttered. "No one else in my family was born like this. Not even Nya. This was forced upon me."

"What?" Cole questioned.

Kai sighed, knowing he was going to have to go into detail.

"When Nya was just a baby, I was taken from our parents," Kai sighed. "They didn't have me long enough to do much, but they had me long enough to alter my DNA, and make me this way."

Cole looked shocked at Kai.

"It was painful, because I started growing the ears and tail days after," Kai sighed. "At the time, Werewolves were very popular in my village, and so were Felines. My parents took a while to accept the new part of me, realizing I was now a Feline. I was luck that the other Felines, and even some of the werewolves, took me in and treated me like I was their family."

"Does Jay know?" Cole asked.

"I didn't tell him," Kai sighed. "I've hide them most of my life. Even Nya doesn't know, and that's why I didn't say anything to you guys when they said they wanted me too. I knew why, I just couldn't toughen up and tell you guys."

Cole nodded, looking away.

"He wants to make my life miserable because when I escaped, I sent the police after him," Kai sighed. "He lost nearly half of his forces, his base and almost all of his so called experiments. The only one that wasn't missing was the one he called the twin wolves."

Cole went silent, thinking. He remembered Jane and Jay talking about their past lives, about who they were. And Mr Oakland and Mr Kilard saying that they needed blood from a werewolf twin, which they were the only in existence.

"Jay," Cole muttered.

"What?" Kai questioned.

"Jay and Jane," Cole said louder. "The twin wolves were Jay and Jane. They're the only werewolf twins that exist according to Mr Oakland."

"I was wondering when you would clue into that," the man smirked, standing in the now opened doorway.

"It just happens that all those freed years ago happened to find their way back to me," me smiled. "I never got to see my little experiments grow up and evolve."

"Ok, I get Jay and me, but why did you drag Cole into all of this?" Kai asked for the second time.

"You really don't understand, do you?" the man laughed.

"Understand what?" Kai asked, looking between the man and Cole.

The man laughed, causing fear in Kai and Cole. They glanced at each other before the words were said that sent terror through them.

"He's the new test subject."

 _ **Things might get dark after this for a couple chapters, so I will try not to go too far over the edge. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed. *Smiles innocently***_

 _ **Kai: You realize what you're doing, right?**_

 _ **Getting someone killed?**_

 _ **Cole: Wait, WHAT?**_

 _ **Nothing**_

 _ **Cole: You just wait until I get my hands on you, just you wait!  
JAY!**_

 _ **Jay: Yeah, what's up?**_

 _ **Cole's threatening me**_

 _ **Cole: She's asking for it!**_

 _ **Jay: By doing what?**_

 _ **Cole: She's writing this story! Going to hurt me! She's hurt you!  
Jay: What are you talking about?**_

 _ **I don't know**_

 _ **Kai: You do too!**_

 _ **I'm going. BYE!**_

 _ **Kai: DON'T YOU DARE END THIS! THIS ISN'T-**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Time is Running Out

Johan slammed the door shut, locking it as he turned to face Nya and Zane. They both panted, out of breath from running half way across the sanctuary. Ms Disparu walked up to them with Ms Mittens and Jane, who was helping Lloyd make his way.

"You made it back," Ms Disparu smiled.

Her smile instantly turned to a frown when she saw only three people.

"Where's Mr Kilard and Kai?" she asked.

"We were attacked," Johan explained. "They took Kai and killed Mr Kilard."  
"Oh no," Ms Mittens muttered.

"Sorry about Mr Kilard," Zane said solemnly.

"It is a unfortunate event, but that is not what I'm worried about," Ms Mittens spoke. "It's Kai."

"What about him?" Nya asked. "Why did they want my brother?"

"He hasn't told anyone it seems," Ms Mittens sighed.

"Told anyone what?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a long story from when he was little," Ms Mittens sighed. "Nya, your parents brought him here to learn so much about himself, and learn to hide the new him."

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked.

"Kai was turned into a Feline," Ms Mittens told them.

"I knew I smelled something off about him," Jane muttered.

"And it would explain his dislike to water," Zane agreed.

"But how come he never told us?" Nya asked. "How come he never told me?"

"Your parents never wanted him to be like that," Ms Mittens explained. "He was kidnapped and experimented on, which is why he has cat ears. He spikes his hair to make it easier for him to hide his ears. He was taught to hide them so no one would question why he had ears and the rest of your family didn't."

Nya looked down, still trying to get the idea of her brother being a feline wrapped around her head.

"We have to find him before they do anything to him," Lloyd said.

"We must hurry and get the antidote out," Ms Disparu said. "Time is running out."

The others all nodded, turning and running deeper into the Haven. They had to act fast before they lost anyone else.

* * *

"What does he mean that I'm the next experiment?" Cole cried, looking at Kai.

Kai was silent, clearly in denial. Cole waited for him to answer, unable to understand why Kai was being so quiet.

"Are you going to say anything?" Cole asked.

"I'm sorry," Kai muttered.  
"What?" Cole asked, his voice softening.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything to stop them," Kai said softly, looking up at Cole.

"What are they going to do?" Cole asked.

Kai was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"They're going to make you like everyone else in the Sanctuary," Kai said. "They're going to do to you what they did to me."

"No," Cole gasped.

"I'm sorry, Cole," Kai whispered. "It's all my fault."

Cole watched Kai curl into a ball, tears streaking his cheeks. Cole realized that Kai was still haunted by what they did to him. That all this was bringing back painful memories from his childhood. The childhood he had stripped away from him by these people holding them captive.

"It's not your fault, Kai," Cole said softly.

Kai sniffled as Cole moved closer to the red ninja. Kai looked up, wiping his sleeve across his cheeks.

"You couldn't have stopped them from kidnapping you when you were little," Cole told him. "You couldn't have stopped them from changing you. You did what was right, and they don't understand that they're doing so much wrong to so many people. You are a hero in all of this, Kai."

A faint smile crossed Kai's face as he looked up at Cole. Cole smiled back, seeing a faint shimmer in Kai's amber eyes. He seemed peaceful for a moment.

It didn't last long as the door swung open. Cole's heart skipped a beat as a group of men wearing nurse and doctor outfits pushed a stretcher into the room. One held a key and approached Cole.

"No, you can't get away with this!" Kai shouted.

Cole looked over at Kai, seeing the man smiling at him.

"You've hurt too many already, you don't need to ruin more lives," Kai pleaded.

"I should have gone for your sister when I had the chance," the man spat. "She would have been so much easier to deal with."

"You leave her out of this!" Kai snapped.

"Oh, I forgot that she's all you have left," the man smiled.

Cole heard Kai still arguing at the man, but his attention turned to the people around him. They yanked Cole to his feet, pulling him towards the stretcher. Cole pulled on them, trying to free himself.

"Get him on the stretcher so we can restrain him again," one said. "The longer we wait, to more likely he could escape."

Cole thrashed around as they pulled him onto the stretcher.

"Cole!" Kai cried.

Cole felt his wrists being tied to the sides of the stretcher, and multiple straps holding him down. Cole looked to see Kai watching him, worried.

"Stay strong and never give in, Cole," Kai told them. "The other will come for you. We'll find you."

Cole fidgetted as they placed an oxygen mask over his mouth in attempt to calm him.

"Let's get him out of here," the man said. "We've got work to do."

Cole was beginning to feel sleepy as they pushed the stretcher out of the cell. He was forcing himself to stay awake, not knowing what would happen if he were to fall asleep.

"The gas is working just as well as before," the man smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Cole asked.

"I'd rather it be a surprise," the man smiled to Cole. "It'll be fine."

Cole gulped as they pushed him through a set of doors into a new room. He looked around as they pushed the stretcher up against a different bed. The doctor look-a-likes moved him onto the be and restrained him to it. Cole looked around as the people moved throughout the room.

"This will only pinch," the man grinned.

Cole turned, looking and see the man holding a syringe. Cole tried to pull away, but found himself too weak to do anything. He guessed it was the gas from the mask. He flinched as the man injected something into him. He looked up as the man smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Cole," he smiled. "Sleep tight."

Cole struggled to stay awake, but couldn't hold on long enough. He watched his world fade into darkness as the people started working.


	17. Chapter 17 - No Relief

Nya waited with Jane at her side, holding her and comforting her from her brother's secret. They watched from the far side of the room with Zane and Johan as Ms Disparu and Ms Mittens made the antidote. Ms Disparu took a bottle and filled it with the antidote. She picked up a cap with a spray nozzle on it and screwed it to the lid.

"There," she smiled.

"That's it?" Nya asked.

"We'll make one for each of you," Ms Mittens explained, filling a second bottle. "One squirt in the face, and the werewolves will come to their senses."

"So, what do we do about Jay, Kai and Cole?" Lloyd asked, lying on the couch across the room.

"I don't know," Ms Disparu sighed. "I think it's best we work on resolving the werewolves we can and if we come across one of them, we help them."

They all nodded as Ms Mittens hand each of them a spray bottle. They turned as the door opened and Lily ran in.

"Lily? What's the matter dear?" Ms Disparu asked.

"We need to go fast!" Lily cried.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"I saw Kai!" Lily cried. "He and Cole were locked in a room together. And then these doctor like people came in, tied Cole to a stretcher and took him away."

"They couldn't-" Ms Mittens mumbled, looking to the other Alpha in the room.

"It's very possible," Ms Disparu replied. "He didn't get to see his experiments grow up."

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked. "Is my brother in danger?"

"Not Kai, but Cole," Ms Mittens told them. "You need to get to Kai, so you can have him to help. He's the only one we know of that's survived this type of things. Hurry! Time is of the essence."

Everyone nodded, running out of the room. Ms Disparu sighed softly, looking up at Ms Mittens.

"I can't stand to have another innocent child lost to him," she muttered.

"None of us can," Ms Mittens replied. "Seeing what Kai went through, I know very well that he feels the same way. And for it to be a friend of his, it will only make things worse for him."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

Both Alpha's turned, looking at the green ninja who had now pushed himself up on the arm rest. They exchanged worried glances.

"I forgot you were still here," Ms Mittens sighed.

"What did they do to Kai?" Lloyd asked.

Ms Mittens sighed, sitting next to Lloyd on the couch. She looked to the green ninja, seeing how worried he was about his friends. She turned to Ms Disparu and sighed.

"It's a very painful process to go through," Ms Mittens sighed.

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked.

"His parents brought him here to help recover and learn," Ms Disparu answered. "He spent several months here, away from the rest of his family."

"Poor Kai," Lloyd mumbled.

"It's why he's so protective of you guys," Ms Mittens added. "He doesn't want to be separated from his family ever again."

"What will we do if we can't get to Cole in time?" Lloyd asked.

"The most we can do is make him comfortable and try to help with the pain," Ms Disparu sighed. "Other than that, he's got to push through the rest himself."

"You should rest," Ms Mittens told him. "You'll want all your strength after this."

Lloyd nodded as Ms Mittens stood up. He lied down onto the couch, resting his head on the pillow as Ms Mittens threw a blanket over him. Lloyd drifted off to sleep, holding on to hope that the others would get to Cole before it was too late.

* * *

Nya yanked her bottle up and squirted at the werewolves charging towards her. She sighed in relief as they looked around in confusion.

"Boys! Get to the Feline Haven!" Jane shouted to them.

The werewolves nodded and ran off, not questioning a thing. Jane looked up as Mr Oakland launched himself towards her. She screamed in terror, only for him to stop mid jump. Johan grinned, spinning a bottle in his hands as if it were a gun.

"What happened?" Mr Oakland asked, looking around.

"They sprayed a gas that made you lose control," Jane smiled to him, extending a hand.

Mr Oakland graciously took it, getting to his feet.

"I think that's everyone," Nya smiled, Zane spraying the final werewolf.

"You all did so well," Mr Oakland smiled. "You should-"

He stopped, looking around with worry.

"Where are Jay and Cole?" he asked.

"We still need to find them," Nya answered. "And my brother."

"We're running out of time too," Lily told them. "We need to keep moving. Come on!"

The others all nodded, turning and running after the young girl. Mr Oakland watched for a moment before turning around as the other two Alphas approached him.

Lily raced around the corner, stopping near a door.

"He's in here," she turned to Nya.

The water ninja looked down, seeing a padlock on the door.

"It's locked," Nya said. "We don't have a key."

"I hope he doesn't mind me not knocking," Jane grinned.

Everyone stepped back as Jane kicked her foot up and brought her heel down on the lock. She shifted her weight as the foot landed, then punched the door open. She stood there with a smirk as she loosened her posture. Nya was the first to run in, straight to Kai's side. She found him still and unmoving with a cloth over his mouth.

"Kai!" she cried.

She pulled the cloth down so it hung around his neck and shook him. He remained motionless.

"Kai! Wake up!" Nya pleaded.

Zane rushed to the sibling's, examining Kai closely. Nya looked up to Zane, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"He's been put in a coma," Zane sighed.

"Will he be alright?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"When he wakes, yes," Zane nodded. "We need to get him back to the Haven where the Alpha's can look over him."  
"But what about my brother and Cole?" Jane asked.

Zane glanced back at Jane, then to Nya and Kai.

"We'll split up," Zane said. "Nya and Johan, take Kai back to the Haven and make sure he's looked after. Jane, Lily and I will go find Cole and Jay."

"More like just Cole," Johan cried.

Zane jumped to his feet, a growl echoing around them. Nya looked up in terror.

"Jay!" Jane cried.

She quickly whipped out her bottle, holding it in front of her. Jay looked around, his eyes darting between people. Then he lunged for Lily. She screamed and disappeared into the shadows, allowing an escape rom Jay's grasp. He quickly turned and raced towards Johan. He scrambled to pull a bottle out, and then quickly sprayed it at Jay. He stumbled back, wiping liquid off his face.

"I got him!" Johan cried.

Shock overcame the group as Jay then tackled Johan to the ground, his teeth out to bite him. Johan screamed in terror, unable to move with Jay pinning him down. Jane was the first to react, jumping and tackling her brother. They rolled off Johan, tumbling on the floor until Jane stopped on top of her brother. His arms and legs were pinned to the ground and Jane looked at her brother.

"It didn't work," Nya muttered.

"Something must have happened to him," Zane said.

"Nya, you need to go with Zane and Lily to find Cole," Jane said. "I'll go with Johan to get Jay and Kai back to the Alpha's. They should know what to do with Jay."

Nya nodded. She turned, taking one last look at her brother. She smiled at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. She turned, getting to her feet with Zane and racing out of the room after Lily. Jane looked down at her brother, who was growling at her.

"I don't know what they did to you, but I'll bring you back to yourself," she whispered to him. "I promise I will."


	18. Chapter 18 - No Answers to the Pain

Cole moaned, a screaming pain coursing through his body. He was trying hard not to scream or even cry, but the urge was so strong, a couple tears slipped out. He felt like his muscles where being torn apart and stuck back together, like his bones were being crush into tiny powdered fragments and like his head might explode.

"So far so good," the man smiled.

Cole forced his eyes open a little bit, seeing a fuzzy image of the man before him. The man turned, smiled and leaned against the side of Cole's bed.

"Hey there, sleepy," the man chidded cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing to me?" Cole moaned.

"We changed your DNA, made it that of a werewolf," the man replied. "It's changing you into one of them."

Cole moaned, his eyes closing as his head rocked back and forth on the pillow. The door to the room burst open as a girl ran in.

"They've breached the boundaries," she shouted. "The other ninja have reverse the gas, freed the werewolves and took back Kai and Jay. They're coming this way as we speak."

"Who is?" the man asked.

"The masters of Ice and Water, as well as a chameleon girl," she answered.

Her panicked expression turned into a smirk as she changed her appearance into Lily.

"You!" the man spat.

"That's right, and I have some friends," Lily grinned.

On cue, the room got cold as Zane jumped out of the vent. Nya appeared behind Lily in the doorway with two spheres of water surrounding her hands. Zane froze the doctor people to the ground, and then turned to the man. Nya blasted him with water and Zane froze him. They all then ran to Cole's bed, seeing him grieving in pain.

"Cole, can you hear me?" Nya asked.

Lily quickly unstrapped Cole from the bed, freeing him. Zane then ran a scan of him as Cole muttered words no one understood.

"We need to get him to the Alphas," Lily told them. "They'll know what to do."

Zane and Nya nodded. Zane went to lift Cole up, but found multiple tubes running liquids into his back. He looked up at Nya, then to Lily.

"What we're they doing to him?" Nya asked.

"Can you get them out?" Lily asked.

"I can remove the tubes, but I'm worried that if I remove the ends, it might harm him and cause more damage," Zane answered. "They're in rather deeply."

"Then make sure we can move him elsewhere, and then we go," Lily told him. "We need to get him help and now."

Zane nodded. He carefully held Cole up on his side whilst he pulled the tubes free. Once the final one was free, he lifted Cole into his arms. As he did this, Cole opened his eyes. At first, he was startled to have someone moving him so much, and then he realized it was one of his friends.

"Zane?" he muttered.

"He's awake?" Lily asked.

"I guess so," Zane answered.

"We should get him back before we lose him," Lily told him.

Zane nodded, following her and Nya out of the room. Cole rolled his head, leaning it against Zane as he stared off into space. Everything was still screaming in pain, and it was unbearable. But he couldn't stop it. He looked up as Nya pulled open a door and ushered them inside.

"You found him," Mr Oakland smiled.

"They had started the process on him," Lily warned him. "We don't know how far along they got."

As she spoke, Ms Mittens and Ms Disparu ran and took Cole from Zane, taking the master of earth into another room. Zane glanced to Nya, seeing her worried expression. Then Lloyd limped up to them.

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked.

"Better than I have been," Lloyd yawned.

"And sleeping apparently," Nya joked.

"You try sleeping through an angry wolf barking and howling," Lloyd muttered.

"That was no wolf, Lloyd," Mr Oakland warned. "That was Jay. We don't know why he won't turn back."

Mr Oakland sighed, turning and walking into the room the others went in. He looked down as Ms Mittens slowly pulled the last needle end from Cole's back. She and Ms Disparu wrapped a bandage around his abdomen, then looked up to Mr Oakland.

"Well?" he asked. "How is he?"

"He's already started transforming," Ms Mittens sighed. "By the time we get everything together, he would end up being half and half, and that would never end well."

"So, what do we do?" Ms Disparu asked.

"We'll have to make him as comfortable as we can," Mr Oakland sighed. "Monitor his vitals, make sure he remains stable throughout the transformation."

"What?"

Everyone turned to the doorway, seeing a drowsy and weak Kai with one hand on the doorframe and the other wrapped around Johan's shoulders.

"Kai!" Nya grinned.

"You should still be in bed, Kai," Ms Mittens warned.

"I apologize, but I had to know if everyone else was Ok," Kai sighed.

Kai winced as Johan helped him into a chair near Cole's bed. Cole turned his head, looking at Kai with a weak smile. Kai returned it, and placed his hand on Cole's.

"He would be the best to support Cole in his situation," Ms Mittens whispered to Mr Oakland. "He's the only one who ever survived a transformation like this."

"You have a point," Mr Oakland sighed.

Mr Oakland moved to stand next to Kai.

"Kai, I know this most likely brings bad memories for you," Mr Oakland said. "But would you be willing to remain by Cole's side through his transformation."

"I was planning on asking if I could, so yes," Kai nodded.

"Now we just have one other issue," Johan said.

"Which is what?" Kai asked.

"Jay," Ms Mittens sighed.

"What about him?" Kai asked.

He looked at everyone's expressions, seeing how worried they were. Clearly he was missing something important.

"The antidote wouldn't work on him," Mr Oakland explained. "He's still out of control."

"It was a spray," Cole muttered.

"What did you say?" Mr Oakland asked.

Cole pointed towards Nya, and at the spray bottle attached to her waist. She pulled it out.

"We sprayed them," Nya told him. "It just didn't work on Jay."

"Jay wasn't gased," Cole muttered. "They injected a serum into him."

Mr Oakland looked back at the two other Alphas in the room, worried. They shared the same expression.

"This changes everything," Mr Oakland sighed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Hurt and Comfort

"What do you mean this changes everything?" Nya asked. "What did they do to my boyfriend?"

"If they injected a serum into Jay, then the spray wouldn't work," Mr Oakland explained.

"Then, how do we get our Jay back?" Zane asked. "If the spray won't work."

"Can't we just inject the antidote into him?" Johan suggested.

"I wish it were that simple," Mr Oakland sighed. "But it's not."

"Then what do we need to do?" Zane asked. "How do we get Jay back?"

Mr Oakland saw the curious expressions on the young ninja's faces. He sighed, hating to bring the news to them.

"We can't," he sighed.

"You mean he's going to be like that forever," Nya cried out, looking heartbroken.

"The only way I know of the cure him, is to have him bite a half breed," Mr Oakland sighed. "Which, they haven't existed in hundreds of years."

"What is a half breed?" Lloyd asked.

"It's-" Mr Oakland started.

"Cole," Kai cut him off.

Mr Oakland turned to him, confused.

"Cole is a half breed right now," Kai said.

"No he's-" Mr Oakland started.

"He's human, yet part werewolf until the transformation is complete," Kai said.

"Your right," Mr Oakland looked to Kai in awe.

"Wait, so to get Jay back, he would have to bite Cole?" Nya cried. "Can you not see how much pain he's already in from the transformation."

"Guys, it's Ok," Cole muttered. "It won't make much of a difference anyways for me."

"Are you sure, Cole?" Kai asked.

"I can't let this stop me," Cole said. "I agreed to help Jay, no matter what."

"He's still weak, though," Jane sighed. "He's not stable enough to take him out of here."

"Jay won't be stable after he bites, though," Mr Oakland replied. "He'll be out of it for a while, but will slowly come to his senses."

"So, what are we doing then?" Lloyd asked.

"Kai, you will remain here with Cole, and Lloyd too," Mr Oakland said.

He gave Lloyd a glare when the green ninja opened his mouth to argue back. Lloyd shut his mouth, going silent.

"Jane, Nya and Zane, come with me to get Jay," Mr Oakland said.

They nodded, walking out of the room. Mr Oakland followed them, and glanced over his shoulder.

"We'll be back shortly," he said. "Be ready, because there will be no turning back after this."

Mr Oakland closed the door, leaving the three along in the room. Kai looked to Lloyd, and then down at Cole.

"This has done so much to our team," Lloyd sighed.

"I know," Kai sighed.

"When will it end?" Lloyd asked quietly.

Kai was silent for a moment, looking down as Cole moaned, rolling his head with his eyes closed.

"When we find out if Cole will survive or not," Kai sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked.

Kai looked up at Lloyd, seeing the worry and concern in the green ninja's eyes. Kai looked down at Cole, seeing him more relaxed, but unalert to the world around him.

"He did it to you too, I know that much," Lloyd said.

"He did it to many others," Kai sighed, speaking softly. "I was the third he attempted on. There were two others before me, siblings. And five others after me. Well, six now, with Cole."

Kai paused, blinking away tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He squeezed Cole's hand tightly, reassuring himself Cole would be Ok.

"The sibling before me passed the day after he took me," Kai whispered. "I never got to meet them, and they're parents don't know what happened to them. Three of the five after me never made it out, and the other two that did died in the hospital within a week of escaping."

Kai bit his lip.

"I was the only one that survived," Kai sighed. "And I'm worried Cole will suffer the same fate as all the others."

Lloyd slowly stood up, moving to Cole's bedside. Cole slowly opened his eyes again, looking up at them.

"We can't give up," Lloyd said softly to Kai.

"I never said I was giving up," Kai replied. "I was saying that I was worried he might not-"  
"It's best we don't tell him," Lloyd whispered.

"Tell me what?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry about it, Cole," Kai smiled. "We're all here, and we'll always be here for you."

Cole smiled, flinching for a moment.

* * *

Mr Oakland pushed open the locked door, two of his strongest werewolves close behind him, one being Jane. Nya and Zane watched from the doorway.

"Be careful, he might seem like the Jay you both know and love, but he's unstable and not in the right mind," Mr Oakland warned.

Jane and the other werewolf slowly approached Jay, who growled at them. Jane looked hurt for a second as Jay backed away from them. They grabbed Jay's wrists and pulled him forward, away from the corner he had backed into.

Then, all chaos broke loose. Jay howled, pulling, barking and trying to bite them. Jane yelped, pulling away from her brother as he came inches from biting her wrist. Jane released that Jay had managed to rip free from her and was turning to attack the other werewolf. Mr Oakland slammed the door shut, locking Nya and Zane out of the room. The other werewolf attempted to dodge Jay's swing, but the blue ninja's claws scraped his shoulder. He pulled away from Jay, who used his moment to run at Mr Oakland.

Jane, who was still on her feet, jumped and tackled Jay to the ground, rolling the two of them on the ground. They both landed on their backs, beside each other. They both jumped to their feet and began pushing against each other. Jay growled as they pushed each other. Jane managed to shove Jay against the wall, and pin him there, but only for a moment before he pushed her away and ran at her.

Jane ducked down, allowing Jay to trip on her, roll over her, and land with a thump on the floor. Jane and the other werewolf grabbed Jay by the wrists and pulled him back up to his feet. They struggled to keep him in their grasp, but they managed.

"We can't risk losing him on the way there," Jane muttered. "We could lose so many people."

Mr Oakland nodded, pushing open the door. They saw Zane held a muzzle and a collar. Jane looked at her Alpha in shock as he took the muzzle and collar.

"You can't be serious," she gasped.

"I'm sorry, Jane," Mr Oakland sighed. "It's for the safety of everyone here."

Jane sighed, nodding slowly. Mr Oakland approached Jay as he growled at him.

"Now, now," Mr Oakland hushed. "We're doing this to help you."

He put the muzzle over Jay's mouth, and then attached the collar to him. Jane looked away, upset about looking at her brother. Nya saw how uncomfortable she was, and motioned to Zane. The nindroid nodded, and walked over to take her place.

"Allow me, Jane," he said softly. "Go talk with Nya. Take your time."

Jane nodded. She watched the others leave with her brother, and then she looked to Nya.

"Want to talk about something?" she asked.

"I can never stand seeing anyone like that," Jane muttered. "Especially when it's my own brother."

"It's difficult for all of us," Nya sighed. "He's my boyfriend after all. He our family too. We're all family, and your part of it too. We're all here to support each other."

Jane smiled, looking up at Nya. Nya hugged her, and she returned it. Jane felt comfortable, and happy that she wasn't alone anymore, and that there were others that cared for her brother just as much as she did.


	20. Chapter 20 - Bring him Back

Kai and Lloyd looked up as Zane and another werewolf pulled a muzzled and clearly angry Jay into the room. Mr Oakland followed closely behind them, closing the door to the room.

"Jackson, you know what to do," Mr Oakland nodded.

The werewolf nodded, turning to the others.

"Stand back," he warned. "He's going to get violent real quick and we don't want him to bite anyone else."

Lloyd and Kai nodded as Lloyd helped the weak Kai to his feet and moved them away from Cole. Mr Oakland approached Jay and pulled the muzzle off him. Jay instantly growled, baring his teeth at his Alpha. It was something Mr Oakland scolded, but his pup was still under a spell.

"Zane, once I say go, get away from Jay as fast as you can," Mr Oakland said. "We don't need anyone hurt."

Zane nodded, not bothering to question the fact that he was a nindroid and couldn't be hurt.

"Are you ready Cole?" Mr Oakland asked.

"As I'll ever be," Cole muttered in response.

Mr Oakland looked to Zane, and then to Jackson.

"3, 2, 1," he said slowly. "Go!"

Everyone pulled away from Jay as Mr Oakland pulled the collar off him. Jay stood for a moment, looking around him. He laid eyes on Kai and Lloyd first, who's hearts skipped a beat for a second. Jay stepped towards them, but Mr Oakland stepped between them. Jay growled, about to charge him when Cole moaned. Jay shifted his gaze to Cole, and ran towards him. Cole wasn't even looking towards him when Jay reached him and dug his teeth into the side of his leg. Cole screamed in agony as Jay bit down on his leg. Then Jay seemed confused, and the terrified as he pulled back.

"Oh no, what did I just do!" Jay cried out.

The blue ninja looked down at Cole as his head spun. He stumbled, then fell backwards. Zane ran and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Zane? Is that you?" Jay muttered.

"Indeed, brother," Zane nodded. "Your alright."

"But I- we were- Cole was-" Jay started, unable to even finish a thought.

"Cole will be fine," Mr Oakland told him.

Jay looked up at his Alpha, shock overwhelming him. He shifted his gaze and saw Kai looking at Cole from the earth master's bedside. Cole looked over at Jay as Kai examined his leg.

"I'm so sorry, Cole," Jay whimpered.

"It wasn't your fault," Cole told him. "I wanted you back, and so did everyone else. It was the only way to break the spell."

Jay nodded as he looked to everyone else in the room. There was a moment of silence before Jay swayed, his vision blurred and he passed out on the floor.

"Jay!"

Zane, who was right next to Jay, fell to his knees as Mr Oakland rushed over to him. Zane held Jay close in his arms as he looked up to Mr Oakland.

"He's asleep," Zane sighed.

"Only asleep?" Mr Oakland clarified.

"Yeah," Zane answered. "He's stable, but exhausted."

"Let him rest," Ms Disparu said. "We should get him to bed, and all the other tribes to their own havens."

Ms Mittens and Mr Oakland nodded.

"Ninja, you can come with me back to the werewolf haven," Mr Oakland said. "Until we know what Cole will become, he'll remain here with Kai and Ms Mittens."

Kai nodded, looking up at Ms Mittens with a faint smile. The Feline Alpha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone else should be able to return and the Sanctuary will be like it was before," Mr Oakland smiled. "As long as we have no other issues."

As he said that, Jane and Nya walked in. Jane's eyes went wide as she ran to her brother.

"What happened to him?" Jane asked.

"He passed out," Mr Oakland told her. "He needs to rest. Would you take him back to your room in the haven. Take the other ninja too."

Jane nodded. She picked her sleeping brother up in her arms and allowed Zane and Lloyd to follow her out. Nya was froze, staring at her brother with the cat ears.

"So," Kai sighed.

"So," Nya replied. "You've been hiding this from me."

Kai nodded, looking away.

"My brother has cat ears and tail," Nya grinned. "You know, they suit you."

Kai laughed, looking down at Cole. The earth ninja seemed to be drifting off to sleep again, only to bit his lip and start fidgeting. Kai looked at him with worry for a moment, and then took his hand. Cole moaned, rolling his head back and forth on his pillow

"Breath, Cole," Kai whispered. "Just breath."

Cole started taking deep breaths and squeezed Kai's hand tightly as he tried to relaxed. Nya walked up to Cole, looking down at the earth ninja.

"You just let us know if you need us, Ok?" Nya said softly.

"We will," Kai nodded.

Nya turned to walk out from the room and find the others when Cole spoke.

"Let me know when Jay wakes up," Cole whispered to Nya.

"What?" Nya asked, turning back to him.

"I want to know when Jay wakes up," Cole said.

Nya paused, glancing to her brother. She looked back to Cole, seeing how pained he was, yet worried for his friend.

"I will," Nya smiled. "I'll tell him you're Ok, and I'll tell you when he's Ok."

Nya watched Cole turned to Kai, and fall asleep. Then she turned and walked out of the room to find the others. Kai glanced up as she disappeared around the corner, then looked back down at Cole. He was now in a light sleep, and Kai smiled.

"You know, you can talk about how your feeling."

Kai gasped, looking up to see Ms Mittens in the doorway.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kai answered.

Ms Mittens sighed, walking towards to master of fire.

"I know you better than that, Kit," she grinned.

Kai moaned as Ms Mittens played with his hair.

"There's something on your mind," Ms Mittens told him.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it," Kai muttered.

"Keeping it in will do no one any good, though," Ms Mittens told him.

There was a moment of silence between them. Ms Mittens sighed, shaking her head.

"Just understand I'm here to listen," Ms Mittens said. "You may be all grown up, but I'm still your Alpha."

Ms Mittens turned to walk away, but Kai stopped her.

"Wait," he said softly.

Ms Mittens turned back to him.

"It's Cole," Kai sighed.

"What about him?" Ms Mittens asked.

Kai sighed, looking at his friend on the bed.

"I don't want to lose him," Kai sighed. "He is-no, all of the other ninja are like my family now. Losing them would be-"

Kai stopped, wiping away tears that had started to form in his eyes.

"Losing your parents again," Ms Mittens finished.

Kai nodded. He looked up at Ms Mittens, blinking away his tears.

"We're doing all we can to help him," Ms Mittens sighed. "If it's not enough, we'll know. We all hope that he'll live, but if he doesn't-"

Ms Mittens paused, kneeling in front of Kai. She took him by the hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Know that we had done everything we could for him, and his wouldn't have died in vein," she told Kai. "We stopped the people that did this to him, and to you. We'll make sure everyone knows he's a hero, just like everyone else here."

Kai nodded.

"We'll do all we can to make sure he'll make it out, and we all want it that way," Ms Mittens told him. "But if it's fate-"

"If it's fate, then we'll want to say goodbye," Kai whispered.

Kai looked to Cole, seeing him in a peaceful slumber. Kai smiled, brushing his hand through Cole's hair. All he could do was hope.


	21. Chapter 21 - Family and Friends

A couple days had passed since Jay went into his slumber. Zane studied him and declared that Jay had fallen into a coma for an unknown reason, and wouldn't wake for several days. Jane didn't leave her brother's side, wanting to be there for the moment he woke. Nya bounced between Cole and Jay's rooms to be there to support everyone while Zane did it to check on how everyone was doing.

Nya walked into Cole's room, seeing him sitting up on the bed for the first time, talking with Kai. Cole looked to Nya in the doorway and his eyes lit up.

"How's Jay?" Cole asked.

"Same as he was before," Nya sighed. "You seem to be doing better at least."

"Yeah," Cole nodded, smiling.

Nya walked up to stand next to her brother, who seemed to be close to sleep himself. She rubbed his back.

"You should go get some sleep big bro," Nya said.

"But I need to help Cole," Kai moaned.

"You need sleep," Nya said.

"Yeah, I'm much better now, Kai," Cole agreed. "Yet you, kinda look like you got hit by truck several times."

There was silence. Nya frowned, looking own at her brother.

"Kai?" she questioned.

She got a response, but not one that she expected. Kai let out a loud snore, causing both Cole and Nya to snicker.

"Want to get him on the bed?" Cole asked, smirking.

"Sure," Nya chuckled.

Cole slid off the bed, taking a moment to steady himself after not being on his feet for several days. He looked over at Nya and nodded before the two lifted the sleeping Kai onto the bed. Nya smiled as her brother curled up, sleeping peacefully on the bed. She looked over to Cole, seeing him with a set of werewolf ears and a tail swinging playfully behind him.

"You know, half of the team are either werewolves or Felines now," Nya joked.

"Jay would be the only pure breed though," Cole added. "Kai and I weren't born like this."

"Guys."

Cole and Nya turned to the door, looking over to see Ms Mittens in the doorway.

"Oh, Cole," she smiled, walking into the room. "You're up."

She frowned, looking on the bed.

"Kai was exhausted and then he just fell asleep," Nya shrugged. "We moved him onto the bed to sleep."

"It's about time he got some sleep," Ms Mittens chuckled. "That kid doesn't know his limits."

"You got that right," Cole sighed.

"I just got word from Mr Oakland that Jay's waking up," Ms Mittens told them. "Looks like you made good timing, Cole. Why don't you go and see him."

"What about Kai?" Nya asked.

"I'll watch him and send him over later," Ms Mittens replied. "We should let him rest. He needs it."

"Come on, Cole," Nya grinned. "Let's go see the others."

Cole nodded and chased Nya out of the room. They ran out of the Feline Haven, and towards where a group of werewolves were crowded around a doorway. They pushed their way inside, opening the door and slamming it shut before anyone else could get in.

"Oh, it's only you guys," Jane sighed in relief.

"Cole?" Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cole smiled.

"Where is Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Resting," Nya answered.

"You-you-you're a-a-a" Nya and Cole turned, looking at the shocked Jay stuttering on his bed.

"I guess he wouldn't have known, would he?" Cole chuckled.

"How?" Jay cried out.

"Long story short, the guy that corrupted you, Jay, turned Cole into a werewolf," Nya told him.

"But, you were," Jay almost looked like he was about to cry.

Jay looked down, clearly hurt by something. Cole frowned and walked up to his best friend, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I wanted to protect you," Jay muttered. "But, I didn't. He hurt you."

"I didn't agree to help protect you thinking I wouldn't suffered from something," Cole told him, his voice soft and soothing. "I agreed, knowing I was going to be getting into something that could end up with me getting hurt too, or worse. I was willing to do it for you, and this is what I get for doing it."

Jay looked up, a faint smile on his face.

"I'm happy your Ok, though," Cole smiled, scratching Jay's ear.

Jay laughed, pushing Cole's hand away.

"You realize I can do that with you too now," Jay smirked.

Cole jumped away as Jay reached to scratch his ears. Cole growled, smirking at Jay who laughed as he climbed off his bed.

"Bring it," Cole grinned.

"Oh, it's on," Jay smirked.

The two boys circled each other as Lloyd, Nya and Jane watched from the side of the room. Jane looked ready to stop them if they got too out of hand. As Jay jumped on Cole, Mr Oakland opened the door.

"Boys!" he snapped.

Jay's eyes went wide as he scrambled to his feet, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Sorry, Alpha," Jay muttered. "We were just playing."

Cole looked up at Mr Oakland.

"Cole might not know better, but you do," he told Jay. "If this were under different circumstances, you would be getting a rather severe punishment."

"Under different circumstances?" Jane questioned.

"Indeed," Mr Oakland replied. "You see, I came to ask you something, Jay."

"What?" Jay asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I wanted to know, since you all will surely want to be returning home sooner rather than later, if you would be able to teach Cole everything he needs to know about being a werewolf. Especially hiding his ears."

"I would be honoured, Alpha," Jay smiled.

Cole smiled at Jay, who returned it. Everyone in the room seemed to be happy now that everything had worked out in their favour.

"What about my brother?" Nya asked.

Except that.

"We'll have to wait until Kai is ready to return to you five," Ms Mittens said from the doorway. "All I know is that this has been a rather stressful and nightmarish time for him, and he will need time to recover and get back to his normal self again."

"He can have all the time in the world," Cole smiled.

"Yeah, and we'll be here to help him," Jay agreed.

"All of us," Zane chimed in as the three of them wrapped their arms over each other shoulders.

"Yeah," Lloyd grinned, joining them. "Because we are a family."

"And ninja never quit," Nya grinned, joining them too.

Then everyone laughed.

"You guys are so cheesy," Jane chuckled.

"So are you, sis," Jay retorted.

Jane laughed again, knowing it was true.

"And Jane," Nya smiled.

Jane looked up at the water ninja.

"You're part of our ninja family now too," she smiled. "Now, group hug!"

Everyone laughed as Jane was pulled into the ninja's big group up, which ended as a dog pile of laughter.


	22. Chapter 22 - Father and Son

"How's that?"

"Better."

Nya watched Cole's wolf ears fly out from his hair, and he sighed. Nya and Jay both chuckled.

"It takes practise, Cole," Jay told him. "Trust me on that."

Cole nodded, resting his head on the table.

"At least people can't see them when he has his mask on," Lloyd said from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "It just means you'll need it on his public."

Nya looked down to see Cole moping.

"Is something wrong?" Nya asked. "I mean, other than the ear thing."

"My dad," Cole sighed. "He was supposed to come and visit today. I don't know how I can even begin to explain this to him."

Nya and Jay exchanged worried glances, then looked up to Lloyd in the kitchen. Even he seemed unsure.

"I believe the most logical choice would be to simply tell him the truth," Zane spoke from the end of the table. "He has every right to know."

"I just," Cole hesitated.

He looked up at the others, then down at the table.

"I don't know how he'll react," Cole muttered.

Everyone else exchanged worried looks.

"I'm confused," Jay said. "Why would he be upset."

"The village I grew up in," Cole muttered. "They were against anyone different. Anyone born with something out of the ordinary was treated with complete disrespect and hatred. My father told me it was the reason he never told me about my powers and insisted on my dancing. He didn't want anyone to find out that I was an Elemental Master."

Jay and Nya exchanged a worried look.

"Is he still coming?" Lloyd asked.

Before anyone could answer, Cole's phone went off. He looked at the table, staring at his phone.

"I'll answer it," Zane spoke up.

he reached over and picked up Cole's phone. He saw it was Cole's father was, in fact, the caller. He pressed answer.

"Hello," he said.

"Who is this?" Lou's voice demanded.

"This is Zane, Mr Brookstone," Zane replied. "Cole is unable to speak at the moment."

Cole glanced away from Zane.

"Yes, he is in perfect health," Zane replied. "He's just training."

Cole gave Zane a thankful smile, seeing it would be a reason he wasn't answering his phone. Zane nodded to him.

"Of course, I'll be down in a moment," Zane said, seeming a tad bit worried.

Zane hung up his phone and sighed. He looked to see Cole trying intently to hide his ears. They stayed hidden for about five seconds before flying out of his hair. He moaned, resting his head on the table.

"I am so dead," Cole muttered.

"I've got your back," Jay said. "We all do."

Cole nodded, sighing. Zane left the room as Lloyd set a place for Lou at the table were Kai normally sat. Cole struggled to hide his ears again as Nya sighed.

"You can't hide them from your father forever, Cole," Nya sighed. "I think it would be best that you tell him now instead of waiting."

Cole sighed, nodding. The longer he tried to hide something from Lou, the more upset he would be when he found out. He pushed his chair away from the table and got to his feet.

"I guess I should go meet him at the door," Cole muttered.

He started to walk out of the room, dragging his feet as he stepped. Then Jay stood up.

"I'll go with you," he said.

Cole turned and gave Jay a faint smile. Then they walked out of the kitchen together. Jay paused in the middle of the room as Cole froze up. His dad walked in the door with Zane beside him and stopped.

"Hey, dad," Cole muttered.

Lou's eyes went wide at the sight of Cole's ears and tail. Cole looked away from his father. Lou slowly walked up to his son.

"What? Happened?" he asked softly.

"Cole and I were kidnapped with Kai," Jay spoke up. "They did this to him, and Kai is still recovering."

Lou looked Cole in the eyes, and then pulled his son into a big hug. Cole was startled at first, then his father pulled away.

"I'm just happy your Ok," Lou smiled. "That you're alive and in one piece. No matter what you are, you will always be my son who I love."

Cole seemed to be in shock for a moment, staring blankly at his father. Lou frowned.

"He didn't think you would be this accepting," Zane explained.

"But I- you said- the rest of the village-" Cole stuttered, unable to finish a sentence.

"It doesn't matter what they think of you, Cole," Lou smiled. "I care about you, and you're a hero. Anyone who doesn't love you back home is an awful and selfish person who honestly, you shouldn't worry about."

Cole smiled, and hugged his father tightly.

"Hey guys, Lunch!" Lloyd shouted.

"Come on, dad," Cole smiled, leading is dad towards the kitchen. "Let's eat. Lloyd's prepared a meal for everyone."

"At least it's not your cooking," Jay joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Cole moaned.

"You did get my cooking skills, that's for sure," Lou muttered.

Cole laughed as Jay bolted for the door.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Cole snapped.

He then darted off after Jay, his tail swinging playfully behind him. Lou and Zane both laughed as Lloyd yelled and snapped at the two boys as stuff clattered to the floor in the kitchen. Zane and Lou walked in to see Cole sitting on the floor, coated in milk and Jay laughing hysterically at him.

"You two are something else," Lloyd sighed, shaking his head.

Lloyd turned and left to get a mop to clean the milk spilled on the floor as Cole stood up.

"Thanks, Jay," Cole muttered. "Just what I needed, a milk bath before lunch!"

"You're welcome!" Jay mocked.

Cole yelled before lunging at Jay, only to slip on the wet tiled floor and face plant on the ground, causing everyone to erupt in laughter. Cole moaned, pushing himself up into a kneeling position.

"Need a hand?" Nya smiled.

Cole didn't look up but extended a hand towards Nya. She helped him to his feet and onto the bench at the table. She then moved around the her seat across from him as Jay sat next to him. Then Cole shook his head, spraying milk everywhere. Nya and Jay both cried out, trying to block their faces with their hands from the milk. Cole stopped, laughing.

"Why you little-" Jay growled.

"Enough, you two," Lloyd cried from the doorway. "We don't need anymore messes before we eat. Let's have a nice, peaceful lunch. You can fight about this OUTSIDE after we've eaten and cleaned up."

"Fine," Cole and Jay moaned.

Lloyd took his seat next to Nya as Lou sat on her other side with Zane across from them. Then they ate and chatted away. The peace and quiet didn't last long, seeing Jay and Cole immediately went to trying to do something crazy that will remain unknown to everyone else. We just need to know, the kitchen still needs to be cleaned up. Badly.

 _ **FOODFIGHT!**_

 _ **Jay:Bring it on!**_

 _ **Cole: Oh, it's been brung**_

 ** _Is that even a word?_**

 ** _Cole: It is now!_**

 ** _And I thought turning him into a werewolf would be fun. I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea. Why do I ever think anything will ever turn out good._**

 ** _Kai: You're rambling_**

 ** _Am I? Sorry_**

 ** _Kai: I agree with you, though. Werewolves were a bad idea_**

 ** _That's only because you're a feline_**

 ** _Kai: What is that suppose to mean?  
Cats are afraid of dogs._**

 ** _Kai: Why you!_**

 ** _Jay: *Barks loudly at Cole*_**

 ** _Kai: *Shrieks and runs behind me, hissing*_**

 ** _Told you_**

 ** _Kai: Whatever_**

 ** _One more chapter after this, so enjoy. Kai will return!_**

 ** _Kai: YEAH!_**


	23. Chapter 23 - Everyone Together Again

Jay and Cole laughs laughter echoed around the Temple as Nya cuddled up with her brother on the couch in the gaming room. They were watching a movie with Lloyd lounging in the bean bag chair to the right of them. Kai was still adjusting to life back at the Temple, especially seeing that he was now having to get used to Jay and Cole being werewolves all the time.

Kai jumped, tensing up as a loud bark from across the Temple hit his ears. His grasp on his sister tightened as Nya looked over at him.

"You're fine," she brushed him off. "They aren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah, right," Kai breathed in and out, calming himself down.

Lloyd glanced back at him, concern written all over his face.

"You weren't this jumpy before," Lloyd frowned. "Every time Cole or Jay bark, howl or make any noise, you jump. What's up?"

"It's because I haven't come in contact with a werewolf in years," Kai replied. "Other than the recent events. Before that, it was years ago, and it nearly killed me!"

Lloyd turned away, realizing he had struck a nerve. Then Zane walked in the door.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Nya nodded to him.

Zane smiled, glancing to see Lloyd back to watching the movie. Then there was shouting from upstairs.

"Give that back!" Jay's voice shouted. "I need it!"  
"I just wanted to see!" Cole cried.

"Then I'm going to go look in your sketchbook!" Jay responded.

"Don't you dare!" Cole shouted. "Jay!"

Then there were multiple loud thumps, which sounded like something, or rather, someone, falling down the stairs. Everyone was on their feet and racing towards the stairs, seeing Jay and Cole on the ground, moaning.

"That was your fault," Jay muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Cole groaned.

"Are you two alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jay answered.

Cole scrambled to his feet while Jay spoke with Lloyd. Jay noticed and grabbed Cole's ankle and he face planted.

"We aren't done here," Jay growled.

Cole rolled onto his back, watching Jay turned to him.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Lloyd suggested, hoping the two wouldn't tear each other apart.

"Hide and seek," Cole said, pushing away from Jay and jumping to his feet. "Jay's it."  
Before Jay could argue, everyone bolted off. He sighed, sitting on the floor.

"Every single time," he muttered.

He counted to thirty before getting to his feet and heading off to find the others. He walked towards the bedrooms and picked up Lloyd's scent almost immediately. He turned and walked into his room, where he found Lloyd in the closet.

"I thought I would have lasted longer," Lloyd muttered.

"You hide in one of the easiest spots to find," Jay said. "Plus, you should know that I check the bedrooms first."

Lloyd sighed, following Jay. He looked around, trying to figure out where someone else might be. Hen he heard Lloyd chuckled behind him. He turned around, seeing Lloyd smirking.

"What's so funny, greenie?" Jay asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Lloyd chuckled.

Jay turned, looking around him. Then he noticed Nya's head pop out from behind the couch.

"Found you, Nya," Jay grinned.

"I know," Nya grinned, climbing over the couch. "I've been watching you."

Jay shook his head, laughing. Then he walked towards the kitchen. Instead of finding someone hiding, he found Zane making food. He frowned.  
"What happened to hide and seek?" Jay asked.

"I thought that since it was almost lunch time, so I would make lunch for everyone while you all play," Zane explained.

"Fine, you two can stay here," Jay told Nya and Lloyd. "If you want to, I mean."

Nya and Lloyd both took their places at the table and Zane cooked and Jay headed off to find Kai and Cole.

* * *

Kai glanced to Cole, who smiled at him as they hid on the balcony on the second floor. Although Kai would be startled at moments, they were all still a family and had fun together. They hadn't been found yet, and were enjoying catching up.

"So, you're adjusting well then?" Kai smiled.

"Yeah," Cole nodded. "I mean, when Jay and I aren't at each other's throats, he's teaching me a lot."

"Werewolves are known for being aggressive around others, and fight for dominance," Kai said.

"You know that?" Cole asked.

"I've studied werewolves, felines, fledglings and chameleons," Kai smiled. "I know all about every one."

Cole smiled.

"Like how you can't have chocolate anymore," Kai sighed.

"Those chocolate cakes," Cole sighed. "They were my favourite."

"You know there are substitutes for chocolate," Kai said. "It's what Jay always has. I know because he bought it once while we were out."

"Cool," Cole smiled. "That means I can still have my cake."

"The place Jay and I would go to was called Chocolateer," Kai said. "They have the best chocolate in Ninjago, and substitutes too. It's only a couple blocks from the Noodle House."

"We should go the three of us," Cole smiled.

"Yeah," Kai nodded.

"Found you!"

Kai and Cole both screamed, Jay jumping out onto the balcony. Kai jumped to his feet, stumbled backwards and into the railing. Cole scrambled to grab his hand as the railing gave out, but missed. Kai fell a couple feet before something grabbed his ankle. He looked up to see Jay holding his right ankle tightly. He looked down, seeing Nya, Lloyd and Zane run outside.

"Hold on, Kai," Jay muttered.

Jay attempted to pull Kai up, but started losing his grasp. Cole reached down.

"Grab my hand, Kai," he said.

Kai reached for it, hoping to grab it. They were inches apart when he slipped from Jay's grasp and started tumbling through the air. Cole and Jay both screamed to him, but Cole was the first to act. He pushed off the balcony, grabbing Kai's hands as Jay grabbed Cole's ankles. They all stopped falling as Jay held them up.

"Lloyd! Get on my shoulders!" Zane cried. "We need to get them down!"

Lloyd nodded, running over to Zane. Zane kneeled down as Lloyd climbed on his shoulder. The nindroid lifted him up and he was able to reach Kai's legs.

"I've got you, Kai," Lloyd said. "Cole! Let go!"

Kai looked too Lloyd as he and Cole released each other. Lloyd and Zane got Kai to the ground as Jay pulled Cole back up onto the balcony.

"Alright, new rule," Lloyd muttered. "No one goes on the balcony until we get the railing replaced."

Everyone laughed, nodding in agreement. Life was back to normal after their adventure, and they could finally relax.

 _ **That's it. It's done. Another story is finally complete. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**_

 _ **As for the next while, there might not be a new story. I know, I know, it's summer, I can totally upload a bunch. My issue is, I'm having difficulties with a couple of the stories I want to write. My thought, I might write through the summer, but work until i finish the stories before I upload them to make the the best I can. Then again, I might not. Who knows. I don't. XD**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll be gone for a while, so I hope you have a great day, enjoy summer (or winter wherever you are) and see you later.**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 signing off!**_


End file.
